


Happier?

by Chemist2017



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemist2017/pseuds/Chemist2017
Summary: Set 2010





	1. Chapter 1

Bill sat on the bed and once again re-read the speech he was intending to give. "You still practicing?, baby we have to go, it's an hour drive to the house and we're going to be late"his wife stated as she entered their bedroom. "I know , I jus..she's my baby girl it's going to be hard enough walking her down the isle  , I don't want to ruin it by  breaking down in tears while giving my speech". His wife grabbed his face between her hands and kissed his nose "Bill everyone cries at weddings , I was once at a wedding and the post man was in hysterics , mind you it later turned out he was having an affair with the bride..OK that mightn't have been the best example " she laughed while dodging out of the reach of his hands that tried to tickle her. "Babe your her father , she's your only child, whether walking her down the aisle or reading a speech , there's going to be tears , so stop stressing and get moving" she pulled him off the bed and into an embrace . "God ,I love you" he whispered into her ear. "And why wouldn't you? I'm very easy to love"she joked while batting her eyelids. She yelped as he smacked her butt, "go out to the car ,I'll just gather up my things and follow you out".Bill gathered up his suitcases and briefcase, as he was  crossing the threshold of his bedroom he paused,the strange feeling in his tummy that had been coming and going the last two days was back. It was a mixture of butterflies and feeling sick. Of course he knew the cause of this feeling or more like _Who_  was causing it, he couldn't avoid her  like he had the last four years, he had to spend the weekend with his ex-wife and her new husband , sighing he slammed his bedroom door and headed out to the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary stood in her bedroom of the mansion they had booked for Chelsea's wedding. She smoothed down the black knee length dress she was wearing, checking her make up she fiddled with her necklace. A pair of strong tanned arms encircled her waist as his mouth met her neck. "I wish I could rip that dress off you and ravish you up against that wall, you look so fucking hot" he murmured against her neck. Smiling she rubbed up and down his arms, reaching a hand back she grabbed his penis and squeezed, "well you'll just have to wait till later won't you" she whispered seductively. Groaning in frustration he turned her around and crashed his lips to hers, before they could go any further a knock on the door caused them to break away. "Madame Secretary , your daughter requests your company , she wants you to know that all the guests have arrived"."Thank you , we"ll be just one moment" , Hillary gulped when she realised what "all the guests have arrived" meant.  "Don't worry bambino, I'll be right with you, I'm not leaving you around other men when you look that hot ". Giovanni joked  while grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Bill was in the middle of a crowd of men laughing uproariously when his breath hitched, hearing her unmistakable laughter   his eyes searched the room until he spotted her .  Her blonde hair was styled in waves and rested on her shoulders, she wore a plain but beautiful black dress  that clung to her wide hips and flat tummy .She turned slightly to her left allowing Bill to see that her dress scooped down, her back was bare from her neck to just above her bra- line, before the material swooped back up to her other shoulder creating the perfect arch. Bill gulped and bit his lips, he could feel eyes boring into him , bill glanced and saw the tall, tanned , handsome , muscular frame of Giovanni Demici glaring at him. Giovanni had caught Bill gazing at his wife with a look of hunger in his eyes and Giovanni was not fucking happy about it, he bent down and whispered something in Hillary's ear, She threw her head back with laughter and rubbed his cheek with her thumb before getting on her tip toes to kiss his lips . Bill fought the twang of jealousy, mentally shaking himself Bill went to find his wife-and another drink.

Hillary reached up and wiped the lipstick stain from gio's mouth. "I'm so glad I haven't eaten yet, cause I would have vomited it all up looking at you two" joked Betsey. "Hey ! Are you saying I don't still make you weak at the knees " joked Paul Betsy's husband , causing Betsey to smirk and nudge him. "Has anyone seen Bill , I can't see him anywhere " asked Tony , while craning his neck , "I haven't seen Bill yet but have you seen his wife !! Talk about H.O.T ! That woman has sex in every step she takes, Bill is one lucky son of a..Uh!" Harry stopped his ramble after a hard nudge in the ribs and glare from his wife ,trying to dig himself out of a hole he continued  " I ..I.I mean not that your not extremely hot Hill  your gorgeous , any man would -"Harry do you see that swimming pool out there? Do us a favour and go drown yourself in it " snapped his wife ,as everyone laughed. Hillary was dreading seeing her ex -husband, they had divorced in 2006 and had spent the last 4 years avoiding each other, seeing each other a grand total of three times but she hadn't seen him since he remarried two years ago. 

"Hello Hillary" said a southern accent behind her , she closed her eyes  for a nano-second before whirling around. "Hello Bill, how are you ?" He went to hug her , she went to shake his hand , which led to an awkward jumble of arms and legs. Both blushing they laughed looking away "Bill this is my husband Giovanni ". Giovanni draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed Bills hand harder than necessary.  "A pleasure Mr President".Bill tugged his hand away and wrapped it around his wife's waist. "This is Gabrielle" he pushed his wife who had been standing shyly to the side infront of Hillary. Hillary smiled at the woman and shook her hand, Harry was right , Gabrielle was achingly beautiful. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabrielle, I've heard so much about you from my daughter, she's very fond of you" said Hillary warmly. "Come meet some of my friends , this is Betsey my best friend and her husband Paul, my brother Tony, and my friend Hannah and her husband Harry." Gabrielle smiled and shook everyone's hands. "So tell us Gabrielle, what's a beautiful looking girl like you , doing with an old man like Bill? Joked Harry who had moved away from his wife incase she gave him another painful poke,   but he still felt a sharp sting as he got a nudge from Betsey who was just as elbow happy as his wife it seemed. "Oh I'm really just his nurse, he just pays me to keep up appearances, we all know a thing or two about that.." "My munchkin can bite back"they laughed as Bill drew her to his chest and kissed her forehead. Hillary smiled and looked away "I was the only one he ever called munchkin..Hillary's thoughts trailed away  ....."Hill, Hillary!"She was snapped her thoughts by her husband calling her . "Sorry Baby I was miles away , what's wrong?" Grabbing her hand he pulled her away "let's go dance!"

"Well that wasn't so bad was it ? , and Hillary seems nice and friendly". Gabi said as she got into bed pulling the sheet over her but leaving the duvet off, it was far too hot for a blanket. Bill rolled over to face her "ya well you don't know her babe , today's Thursday we're stuck here till Monday morning , you never know ye might have torn each other apart by Saturday fighting over me, everyone wants me"Bill stated dead pan. She chuckled "shut up Cass Nova and kiss me". He rolled ontop of her and kissed her passionatly while his hand moved towards her pyjama pants. She pulled away from the kiss as her hand stopped his, "I'm sorry baby , I'm just exhausted" she said stifling a yawn, Bill mimicked her a second later , "me too .. it's your lucky night" he rolled off her pulling her to him he kissed the top of her head , "goodnight angel Gabrielle". "Goodnight darling I love you Bill". 

A little while later bill woke up , lying there it took a few seconds to realise what had woken him. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a headboard banging against the wall, he chuckled as he heard the bedsprings creak. "Go get em tiger " he thought, still laughing, a second later he heard something that caused all laughter to die in his throat . "Ya you suck that dick baby you suck it so good Hill". Bill bolted up in bed "no no no this isn't happening" he said while clamping his hands over his ears, but to no avail, he heard the sound of his ed-wife's  husband cum. He desperately looked around for something to pierce his eardrums with , then he heard her moan. He took his hands down from his ears as his cock twitched with the memory of that wonderful sound. "Oh gio your so fucking hot , fuck me,  harder HARDER!" . Bill jumped from the bed , his temper skyrocketed he wanted to break everything insight. He walked into the living room and closed the door quietly before attacking the couch , he pummelled the cushions before ripping one open with his bare hands. "That fucking bitch! How could she do this to me ". Bill spent the rest of the night nursing a bottle of scotch , wondering what the fuck was wrong with him , she wasn't his anymore, he didn't want her, he loved his wife Hillar- GABBI , he loved his wife gabbi. He downed the rest of the bottle , wrapped it in a blanket to avoid noise and flung it against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary stretched in the bed still feeling incredibly sated from the night before. Pulling on her gown she padded into the living room where Giovanni stood ,wearing just his boxers as he made coffee. She loved his body  muscular and taut it knew exactly what to do to her. She was creeping  up behind him to frighten him , it was her who got the fright ,she screamed as someone banged hard on the door next to her. Laughing from her fright she opened the door , "Bill come In why don't you" she said sarcastically as he blew past her.  "Have you eaten breakfast?" "No why is that an invitation?" Smirked Giovanni as he sidled up next to Hillary."Not for you" snapped bill."Chelsea wants me and you to spend the day with her as its her last day as a single woman, she wants to meet us down by the lake for breakfast , be ready , you've 15 minutes". Bill turned abruptly on his heel "wait will I meet at your room or where?" "Well seeing as your room is next door to mine why would you meet me there ? That makes no sense Hillary ! Just meet me downstairs in 15." "Oh I didn't know your room was next to ours "said Hillary conversationally as she rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. "I did" stated Giovanni as he locked eyes with Bill and smirked licking his lips, "I hope you slept well last night Mr President". He slammed the door on Bills face before Bill could react.

 Bill spent the time waiting for her pacing , imagining himself breaking that smug bastards face. "Let's go Bill" she called as she walked down the stairs and out the door. He bounded out the door to catch up with her , the secret service walking the 15 minute walk discreetly behind them. "So Gabrielle is gorgeous, how did you manage that?" He smiled at her , she was making an effort , trying to banter  "well I don't know if you know , but I have certain ..shall we say attributes"..she threw her head back laughing and exposed her silky smooth neck. He bit his lip and looked away , What was she doing too him!. "Giovanni told me- she stopped speaking when she saw the dark look the look she hated,  come over his face at the mention of her husband's name. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" came his sharp reply. "Bill , I'm trying here, I'm making an effort with your wife , you could at least do the same for me." Bills temper started to rise , "why should I ? The guys a smug bastard-"oh fuck you bill! How dare you! You don't know the first thing about my husband - "And I don't fucking want to either!" "Your a fucking mean bastard and I hate you, the rest of this weekend keep the fuck away from me!" Her lip wobbling she walked towards Chelsea and her mum. 

Dorothy rose when she saw her former son in law , and hugged him tightly, he clung to her, they still adored each other. "How come you weren't here last night dorothy?" "I was supposed to come last night but hughie broke his toe when we're leaving , Hilly wanted to send a car but I told her to wait until today, now I'm here the real party can start" "Absolutely" laughed Bill.

That night they made their way to the restaurant for a rehearsal dinner, excluding their secret service , it was just the two of them in the car , Chelsea had asked them to arrive together. He kept sneaking glances at her, her blonde curly hair, her magnificent breasts  peeping out over her low cut  green dress. "How come Gabrielle's girls aren't here?" She asked quietly. "The twins got a ticket from their father to travel Europe for the summer". "Giovanni's daughter arrived an hour ago" "Fantastic,the  family's all here" came his sarcastic reply. "Well mine is" she bit back.  He glared at her " why have you got tears in your eyes?" He asked his expression softening. "Just piss off Bill, I want my husband " she stated as she stepped out of the car , the press and crowd went wild when they saw the former couple together , waving and smiling at the crowd they walked into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Bill at least buy me a drink before you take advantage" chuckled Vernon as Bill dragged him from the party and into an empty room. "Vern, I think I'm going crazy , I'm only around her a day and already I don't know whether to bang her head against the wall or fuck her against it!" Vernon looked at his best friend slumped in the chair . "Listen to me you stupid prick, you have it all, money , a daughter that adores you, a wife that is incredibly hot , she's a sweetheart and she idolizes you! I see the way the two of ye are together and it makes me smile , I haven't seen you this happy in years! And your in here , the night before your only child gets married , whining about your ex -wife! What the fuck Bill! Are you listening to yourself ,Jesus Christ" "Alright Vern I-" "No you need to shut the fuck up and listen, you threw away one marriage, you and only you were to blame you lied, cheated and humiliated that woman on a scale that no man has ever done to his wife , all for what ? A couple of blow jobs? ,Do not throw this one away, you have a wife men would kill for, this is your second chance at happiness. Your my best friend and I love you but I promise you fuck this up and I won't be there to help you , your on your own this time". Before Bill could respond Vernon was gone. 

Bill rejoined the party and sought out his daughter, he smiled when he saw her in an animated discussion with his wife, he left them be and went to the bar. 

Hillary watched him watch his wife and fought a wave of jealousy. "Guys I'm just getting a drink anyone want anything ?" She instantly regretted asking as about fifteen different orders were shouted at her. She shook her head smirking as she ordered the multitude of drinks, she was smiling at the waiter who said he'd drop the drinks down when she felt a gentle tug at her elbow. "Hillary can I speak to you for a moment" noding she followed him into an empty room." I just want to apologize for my behaviour , I think I'm just all over the place emotionally with Chelsea getting married. " "OK can I go now?" "Is that all you have to say?" "Jesus,  Bill what do you want? Do you want me to fall at your knees and praise god that you apologize d? I'm fucking sick of your apologies , all you do is say your sorry! You've ruined what should have been the happiest weekend if my life , I shouldn't let you get to me but your a fucking parasite , you get under people's skin and niggle away at-" He grabbed her by the arms digging his fingers into her flesh "I'm trying, let me try " he hissed. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was her emotions or just having him so close to her, she reached up and pulled his head down crushing her lips to his. His body responded instantly , brushing his tongue with hers. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back. " No, we can't do this I love my wif-"His words were cut off with an unmerciful slap across his cheek. "Don't you ever fucking try that again " she hissed bolting from the room , leaving him dumbfounded  over the slap she had kissed him !.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for yere lovely comments! I have another few chapters to go but should I leave them married or reunite them ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for yere comments guys!xx

The next morning,the morning of the wedding was bright and already warm. Hillary had spent the night with Chelsea, they had Sat up for most of the night laughing as they recounted stories. Bill who was anxious to see his daughter, got ready quickly and went to her suite. He knocked at the door "chels it's me". "Just a sec dad , Bill who had expected his daughter to open the door was struck dumb when Hillary opened it, she looked magnificent. He always loved seeing her in a dress and this was a dress to top all dresses. "Oh Hillary you look incredible". She blushed her cheeks nearly matching her dress, she was adorable . He instinctively reached out and tenderly touched her cheek. She placed her hand over his and  gently squeezed it . "Well mum , Dad what do you think" , Hillary had seen Chelsea in her wedding dress before but she had never seen her look so beautiful, Bill couldn't speak he just stood there staring at his beautiful baby.

 

 _Now I'm only going to make a short speech on account of my throat. There's nothing_  
_wrong with it really, but Dorothy says she'll cut it if I go for on too long!_  
_Seriously though, Hillary  and I are very proud of our beautiful and talented_  
_daughter. I think she looks particularly lovely today. Doesn't she scrub up well!_  
_She has certainly brightened up our lives over the years---because she never_  
_switched any lights off!......_

From the start to the end of his speech Bill had the crowd in tears both of laughter and sadness. Of course he went on far too long , at one point Dorothy jokingly raised her knife to hurry him up. 

Then Bill subtly let the tears flow as they danced to 'the way you look tonight '. They both clung to each other him telling her how he couldn't be prouder of her, her telling him the same.

After Chelsea and Mark had gone off too a different hotel to celebrate their first night together as man and wife, the guests started to disperse. Soon all that was left was about 10 people still partying hard. "You know Chelsea has a forty-five year old bottle of scotch in her room , I'd say we go on up and crack it open" said Bill. "Babe we can't just drink it it's hers! Gabbi said while smacking his chest . "Well I'm paying enough for this house , the scotch was a gift from the owners of the house so technically it's mine" bill stated in what he thought was a  very logical explanation.Gabbi who was sitting on his lap squeezed his lips and kissed them "your just too adorable- "OK are we moving this party upstairs or what? Interrupted Gio. "Most definitely" Hillary agreed. She looked around Harry was sprawled out asleep on a chair , Betsey looked quesy , and the rest were struggling to keep themselves awake. "What a load of killjoys" Hillary exclaimed , "well it looks like its just the four of us "-actually make that three of ye, I don't feel great I'm just going to call it a night , but thank yoi" said Gabbi as she stood up. "You OK babe ? I'll walk you up, I'll meet you guys in Chelsea's room "Bill tossed over his shoulder as ignored Gabbi's protests, slung an arm over her shoulder and walked towards the house. When everyone else had said goodnight ,Hillary who was sitting in Gios lap leaned her head against his shoulder. Sighing he broke the comfortable silence "Babe I didn't want to say this earlier , but I need to get back to the city, the penthouses have been evacuated because of a gas leak and the residents are demanding the owners show up" ."Oh come on baby this is our first and last weekend together in who knows how long , let Craig deal with it-" "He's in Europe .Hill, I promise I'll be back in time  for lunch tomorrow, and I'll make it up to you" he whispered while licking her shoulder. Raising his head from her shoulder he asked  "are you still going to have a drink , you should go to bed baby , you've had one two many already, who knows what might happen-" She hopped off his lap , the alcohol causing her temper to rise quicker and higher , "What the fuck is that supposed to mean ? Are you trying to say that you don't trust me with my ex - husband-" "I'm saying you've had too much to drink , and yes if you must no I worry , not about you , but him, I don't trust him , I see the way he looks at you, I don't want to leave , you here with hi-." "Your fucking insane you know that? Do you think I'm that much of a slut that he just had to 'look at me ' and I drop my panties to the floor ???!''  "I think he's persuasive-" he stopped speaking in order to dodge a glass she flung at him " YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF, and don't bother coming back tomorrow" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away. "YOUR A CRAZY BITCH YOU KNOW THAT? Fuck!" he yelled while kicking a chair in temper, before striding to the waiting car. 

"Your husband not gracing us with his presence" Bill asked while closing the door, she had changed into a white silk sleeveless pyjamas, which made her look a whole lot sexier, even though it was the furthest from her intentions. "He had to go back to the city for work, hell be back tomorrow" "you look very"..."virginal"? She cut in . He laughed out loud "I was going for cute, but whatever floats your boat". "Just shut up and pour me a drink" she said while flopping into the luxurious couch.

Hillary wiped  tear after tear of laughter as he regaled her with stories from his trips with the foundation. While she refilled their glasses for the fourth time her hand slipped, he grabbed the bottle just in time but kept his hand on hers bringing it to rest on his knee. He was suddenly serious "What happened Hill?" "Well I don't know , it's your story   what happened nex"- "I mean between us " "How long have you got ?" She joked. "Look Bill it's far too late and I'm faaar too drunk to get into this". "But you just left ,we were fine and then the one day you were done and wanted a fucking divorce!!" His voice rising as was his temper. "Bill it's not as simple as that and you know it" she licked her lips trying to keep calm. "But I fucking need to know Hillary! What was it ? We always had a brilliant time together, the sex was fantastic, we were happier than ever-" "Bill, I'm begging you let's not ruin today with a fight , you can go back to hating me tomorrow again" she rose to leave putting down her glass"Goodnight Bill ". "Is he better than me? Does he touch you like I did ? Does he make you writhe , does he make you cum like I -   "you heard us the other night.  You tell me" , she  smirked smugly. He stood up in temper and strode towards her "you fucking mean ,NASTY WHORE!" He drove his fist into the wall beside her. "Yere perfect for each other , two smug bastards , who think yere better than everyone else, you know what I take everything back , Thank you, cause if you hadn't left I would never have met my soul mate." "Oh she's perfect is she ? "Ya she's an absolute sweetheart and I love her , what's more important  because of how perfect she is , I see how  much of a CUNT YOU ARE!"  Well then Bill remember how perfect she is  the next time you have your hand rammed inside some ducking  whores underwear . "Well I never fucking cheated on her  and I'm married to her two years, I was with you two minutes and I was already bored , she knows how to satisfy her husband!" "FUCK YOU! " her eyes swimming with tears she went to wrench  open the door. "I'm sorry , I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it" he tried to hug her but she shoved him away. "Don't you dare, don't you dare FUCKING TOUCH ME!I HATE YOU" she raised her hands and started to pummell every part of him. He grabbed her face and  he pulled her too him, while she collapsed exhausted into him he leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks , "I'm sorry baby ,I'm sorry " he whispered over and over again his lips never leaving her skin. In one movement , she jumped and he wrapped her legs around his waist , their lips crashed together  hot , dry and in desperate need of each other. He dropped her roughly onto the couch she ripped her pants off as he tore down his , freeing his painful cock . Both too desperate for fore play , he sunk into her and threw his head back groaning , she arched her back and pushed her head back into the cushion moaning and struggling to keep her eyes From rolling back. They fucked, hard, rough  and fast, both cumming together in minutes. After he had come down from his climax he raised himself up on his arms and gazed down at her. Her face was turned to the side but he could see her eyes were teary. "Hilly I didn't hurt you did I baby?" His voice full of concern. "Darling answer me- " "Stop! Stop calling me baby and darling , I'm not yours I'm his " she snapped while pushing him off her . She pulled on her pants and snatched up her purse all in the space of two seconds. "Hillary look I -"DOnt! Just don't speak to me , don't look at me, this never happened". She walked out the door slamming it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill trudged into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping form of his wife , he loved that woman he really did, and he didn't want to be without her, she could never find out about tonight . He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and climbed into bed beside her , wrapping his arm around her waist. 

Hillary dried herself from the shower, put on fresh pyjamas and climbed into bed. She couldn't think about what had happened, how could she have slept with him? She loved her husband. He could never find out about tonight , Hillary would have to talk with Bill. Sighing and outing her bedside lamp she slipped into a deep , alcohol induced sleep. 

 The sun was just rising when Bills phone beeped signaling a message, he squinted his tired  eyes from the glaring light from his phone , it was a three worded message  from Hillary. "Come see me". Sighing he pulled on a pyjama pants, too tired to look for a T-shirt he trudged to her room. 

"Why in god's name are you texting me so early " hissed bill as he shut the door behind him. "Because I just woke up in a good mood I was looking forward to seeing my husband today until I fucking remembered the atrocity that happened last night" "well that's not what you were saying lastnight, but don't worry I have no intention of ruining my wife and marriage for you " Bill hissed back.  Hillary bit back a retort "Well once we're on the same page , what happened last night was a mistake , the worst mistake I've ever made, I'll put it down to exhaustion and a mix-" "last night was clearly the best Ride you've had in ages, you just won't admit it, all those times  in our marriage when you gave me shit about fucking around with whores, well now your one aren't you ? It was you who kissed me Friday night, you were the one who wanted to be fucked. So don't for one fucking second stand there and attempt to put this on me , if your hu-" His words were cut of by a stinging slap , Bill could tell she had tears in her eyes but was refusing to let them fall,"Your a nasty prick , and From now on the only time you talk to me in the future is when we have to be near our daughter , do I make myself clear ?" Without waiting for a response she yanked open the door behind him and shoved him into the hall. Slamming the door she let the tears fall and her lip wobble .

He closed his door and leaned his forehead up against the wooden frame. He willed his eyes not to fill with tears , from now on he had to be nasty when it came to her , it was for his own protection.

 Hillary was awoken a few hours later by someone kissing her nose, her eyes flew open to see beautiful brown eyes gazing down at her "Good morning - or should I say good afternoon, my beautiful Hillybean, I'm sorry about last night my baby, I didn't mean it I - his words were stopped short when she curled her fingers into his hair and pulled him down ontop of her "less talking more fucking, she whispered against his lips. 

Bill finally reached his destination pulled apart her lips, he blew cold air on the hot engorged tip, causing her to buck her hips and release a deep moan , "please Billy don't tease , I need you to eat me so bad, I need that tongue to lap at my -uuumhu" he unexpectedly latched onto her clit before pushing his face further into her.

Hillary was on all fours holding onto the bedpost , Gio was treading her nipple through his finger while pounding into her. Hillary heard a moan from the other side of the wall. Knowing instantly what was going on , she grabbed the headboard and banged it harder against the wall while moaning much louder. 

Bill stopped mid- thrust as he heard their neighbor getting louder and louder "Oh don't stop Bill, don't listen to them , listen to me , I want you to fill me up with your cum, know one fucks better than you , your so good" she was grinding her hips the whole time while saying this, enticing him back to her , he rammed forcefully into her , hitting her G-spot just once and she saw stars.

Hillary heard the scream of ecstasy and was instantly wetter, Gio grabbed her hips with one hand and pinched her clit with the other, causing her to mirror her neighbors scream.

Lying in a sated sleepy haze , Gio chuckled 'You do realise that we just  came istening to your ex-husband fucking his wife. "That's not weird at all, maybe we could invite them over next time " she grinned sarcastically. "I'll rip his balls off first" growled Gio cuddling up next her . "Sleep crazy baby , we still have ages before the barbeque later" he said while sweetly covering her with the blanket and kissing her head 


	8. Chapter 8

Bill and Hillary posed for a photo with Chelsea , Mark and Hillary's family . Bill had his arm wrapped around Hillary and the second the camera flashed he dropped his arm like she was hot coal. Gabbi came up behind them and put her arm around Bill "Babe Vernon's leaving he wants to say goodbye to you" . "OK darling" Bill answered while leaning down to kiss her cheek he noticed Hillary watching, he locked he's with her while leaning in to suck on Gabbi's ear lobe, smirking when he saw Hillary flair her nostrils and look away - a sure sign she was pissed off. 

Hillary turned away from Bill and engaged in conversation with her staff "I know I still can't believe my baby is married , she's leaving for her honeymoon in an hour, let's go get some cocktails and bring one to her " Hillary said as she walked off with her staff. Gio stood at the bar wearing a tan pair of trousers and crisp white shirt -he was handsome. "There's my handsome husband"she stated while wrapping her arms around his waste and getting on her tip toes to kiss him. "Huma get me any cocktail -just not  a sex on the beach , the sand goes everywhere" joked Hillary. "Oh that's not true" smirked Gio . Bill who had gone to the bar for Gabbi , rolled his eyes and looked away. "Something wrong Bill?" Snapped gio. "I didn't open my mouth Giovanni, your paranoid!" "You didn't fucking have too I saw you roll your eyes while I was having a private conversation with my wife" "A private conversation? In the middle of a group of people? You might want to look up the definition of the word private." "I don't know what your problem is Bill but I suggest you lose your attitude and show me some respect - " Bill grabbed his collar and pulled Gio towards him. "Bill no"! Said Hillary and some of her friends together. Harry went to intervene but Bill shoved him away "You listen to me you piece of shit , I'm the one paying 30 grand a night here so you can piss in luxury, I'm the former president, I should be the one demanding respect not you , you jumped up piece of shit, your a nobody" "I'm the one fucking your ex-wife" Gio whispered so only Bill could here. Bill in fury lifted his head and brought it down hard on Gios nose, satisfied when he heard it crack. "Bill"! Shrieked Hillary as she pushed him away   Paul and Harry forced Bill back , Gabbi grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away. "That bastard broke my nose! I'll fucking kill him" he winced through the pain and blood. "Fiona over there is a nurse , she might be able to set it , come on baby" said Hillary gently as she led him away.

An hour later Hillary had tears streaming down her cheeks as she waved her daughter and her new husband off on their honey moon. "Babe do you mind if I go to bed,my nose and my head are really sore". "Oh baby I'm sorry , do you want me to come with you ?" "No stay here and enjoy yourself" he kissed her before traipsing away.

Bill was struggling to keep himself together "Gabs I'm going for a walk" "actually baby some of the women were on about checking out the village and going for a few drinks do you mind if I go?" "Not at all , enjoy yourself my girl" "Do I need to tie you up or can you keep your fists to yourself"? "Mmh I like the sound of you tying me up ". 

Hillary watched Bill kiss his wife , saw her walk away and him walk towards the woods.Fuming she made a beeline for him . Catching up with him a few minutes later she grabbed his arm and spun him around, forcing his head back with the slap she gave him . "You complete and utter fucking prick ! How dare you assault my husband! Your lucky Chelsea doesn't know!Do you spend your spare time wondering what  you can do to piss me off?? I hate you , your the worst thing that ever happened to m-" he cut her off by grabbing her and crushing his lips to hers -God he loved it when she was pissed off. She broke away from the kiss , slapped him again before resuming the passionate kiss. Though they were sheltered by the forest , she dragged him into the empty security cabin behind them.

He shoved her up against the wall of the cabin pulling her top up over her head and frantically opening her bra. God he missed those tits , her pointy nipples standing out like jewels against her creamy skin. Dipping his head he latched onto her and sucked hard while his hand took care of her other nipple. "Oh fuck , don't stop baby, that mouth , I've missed it." She whispered, her head thrown back in ecstasy her hands locked in his hair. Bill let her nipple fall from her mouth before straightening and leaning down for a searing kiss. "Oh Hillary I want you so bad , every inch of your body is going to scream for me I'm going to fuck you so hard , your going to need a wheelchair to get you into that plane tomorrow. Her hand grasped his hard dick and squeezed it "I'll wheel myself onto that plane i'm quite good with my hands" she whispered against his lips. He could only groan in response as she unbuckled his pants and free'd his member. "Enough messing, shut up and do me" she demanded. "How about we play a game , you'll like this one" he panted while lifting one of her legs around his waist. "It's called hide the pickle". She threw her head back in laughter , her laughter instantly turning into a moan as he entered her, her exposed neck was his to feast on . 

Her moans and his thrusts were getting deeper when suddenly the door flew open. "Come on bets it's been ages since we've done it somewhere ne-" . Paul's words were cut off by what he saw infront of him. Hillary and Bill were frozen her eyes were wide with shock and fear , her leg still wrapped around his waist. His head was turned facing Paul and Betsey , he had gone pale. "Well, well well, what have we here? what's the crack Bill? Betsey broke the silence while staring at bills bare ass. Bill moved to pull up his pants "Don't fucking move , let me put my pants on first while your blocking me , you jackass"hissed Hillary. Once they were both some bit decent they turned to face them, Hillary was half afraid to look at Betsey. "What the fuck do you think your doing? "Well I'll give you ten guesses Bets" Paul chuckled but quickly shut up under his wife's glare. "What are you doing here ? Countered Hillary. "Oh we came for the scenery" Betsey answered sarcastically. "Now tell me what in the world wide of fuck do you think ye re doing?have ye both gone absolutely fucking insane!" Bill draped an arm around Hillary pulling her towards him. "Don't shout at her Betsey it's me you should be -" "Oh I'll fucking come to you buddy don't worry about that! Hillary answer me! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have a husband inside that house who worships you! He's ten times the husband this shit head ever was. Your so much happier with Gio! Why throw it away? How long has this been going on?" Betsey finished glaring at both of them . Hillary gulped and licked her lips "Bets I Love my husband please don't tell him!! This thing with me and Bill only happened last night and- "of course I won't fucking tell him ! And you' Mr can't keep his dick in his pants' what do you have to say for yourself?" "Betsey it's a one off , it won't happen again, it's just the emotions from this weekend , it means nothing to both of us " he looked at Hillary for assurance, who nodded quickly in agreement. "And I promise it's never going to happen ag"- "Your damn right it won't fucking happen again because if I have too ill stick  to Hillary like white on rice everytime your around ,I've watched you fuck up her life too many times. She's the happiest I've ever seen her with Gio , and if you ruin it for her I will end your life". "And you" she rounded on Hillary "I'm fucking disgusted at you" Betsey threw Hillary a look and grabbed Paul by the arm ( he hadn't been able to keep the grin off his face) and turned on her heel striding out the door. 

After a couple of seconds of silence Bill glanced at Hillary who had her arms crossed and head drooped down.He tenderly lifted her chin "Are you okay baby?"She nodded but Bill could see her eyes fill with tears. "Don't be upset baby". He pulled her too him and enveloped her in a hug kissing her head. "Bill this is so wrong ......." "I know darling I Wish this didn't happen....but I also wish it didn't have to end " he whispered while closing his eyes in remorse and guilt. "It doesn't have too" she whispered in response. She gazed up at him , he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumb and kissed every inch of her face.

Betsey stormed across the lawn , Paul hurrying to catch up with her . "I can't believe that stupid bitch is risking everything for him again! If this ruins her marriage-" "if this ruins her marriage then you'll be there for her like always , I don't know why your so surprised, I always knew eventually  they couldn't 't stay away from each other". 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later ...

And so it went , they would meet up when they could , mostly in different countries when she was working, they would Fuck and then they would  fight to alleviate the guilt they felt...

"Goodnight guys, well done with everything ye worked really hard! We're in Paris go enjoy yereselves! "She waved off her staff  as she made her way into her suite. She checked her phone , she had several messages, none from Bill, She hadn't heard from him in over two weeks since they had a wall trembling screaming match. Looking up from her phone she paused , her surroundings made her look around , the hallway was covered in rose petals and candles , excited to see her husband she smiled while walking to the living room. He was standing there pouring her a glass of red wine . Her smile dropped . "Oh it's you ," she stalked past him dropping her bags in the couch . "I'm sorry darling , I shouldn't of lost my temper like that, I was just pissed off about stuff going on at the foundation and I took it out on you" "ya well next time you wanna take something out on someone, take it out on your wife , I've enough' shit to be dealing with " "oh come on darling I'm trying here" "a few petals and candles don't cut it Bill". She strode into the bedroom and began to undress. He followed her into the room with a sheepish look on his face, he grabbed her and turned her too him. Brushing her long hair aside he started kissing her neck "I missed you"he whispered, his breath hot against her neck "let me show you how sorry I am". He kissed his way up her neck and across her cheek before dipping his tongue into her mouth, her moans going straight to his dick . "You better make it worth my while " she stated while raising an eyebrow before leading him to the bed. 

Bill thrust a final time his fingers massaging her clit ensured she was right there with him. She arched her back tightening her grip on him as her body climaxed  , he exploded inside her , her body greedily drinking every last drop of his juice. He pulled out before rolling off her taking her with him  so her head laid against his chest. "Well am I forgiven baby?" "Hmm just about , you may have some more convincing to do later on. " she mumbled sleepily while scraping her fingers on his chest. 

When her breathing grew deeper and slower , Bill knew she was asleep . He kissed her forehead over and over before whispering "I don't know what you do to me but I can't ever let you go again , please don't ask me too. I love you , I love you, I love you . Kissing her head one last time he pulled her tighter against him before joining her in the land of sleep.

The next morning she woke as the sun began to rise .She disentangled herself from him and went to pee. When she got back in bed  she lay on her side her hand propping up her head. She stared at him drinking in his bare chest and eyes roaming over every feature on his face, she loved his hair , no longer thick and salt and pepper , it was white and fluffy he reminded her of a qtip. Smiling she reached up and ran her fingers threw the his hair , letting her fingers glide along his face , across his eyes , down his nose , she was tracing his lips with her finger when eyes still closed he suddenly moved and nipped her finger. She screamed with fright , while laughing he rolled on top of her. "Bill you asshole you almost gave me a heart attack!" Still laughing he dipped his head and repeatedly kissed her lips . "I'm sorry I couldn't resist it , what do you expect when you put your fingers on someones mouth. "There was something on your mouth" she said while looking away blushing. "Your such a liar" he chuckled. Flustered she hit his chest " get off me ". "Nope... I will however get you off" he whispered against her skin as he licked and sucked his way down her body. He pinched her thighs when she refused to open them causing her to yelp, he took advantage of the space between them as she yelped and shoved his head between her legs . He licked the expanse of her pussy , intentionly avoiding her little button he kissed and licked around it. Frustrated she tried to drag his head to her centre. He shook his head free and continues to lick around her clit. When he could feel her relax , he latched onto her clit sucking hard , trying to draw out her milk. She screamed out his name as she writhed , her hips bucking against him her legs clamped around his neck. As she came he drank everylast drop and then some as her second orgasm hit her. She collapsed into the bed, heaving. "Oh my god" she moaned exhausted as he kissed up her body.He grinned down at her very proud of himself. "Your a smug bastard" she told him before pulling him down for a steaming hot kiss, she let her legs fall open as he started to pound into her ..


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle noticed a change in Bill and she didn't like it. He would go away with work for foundation , come back in brilliant form which would last for about a week , then he would become very cranky and crotchety until he went away again , this continued in a vicious circle.

She watched him work from his desk for a few minutes before clearing her throat. He glanced up smiling when he saw her "Hi princess" he opened his arms , walking too him she raised a brow before sitting on his lap "am I your princess ?? Because I have to say it Bill your acting like a complete and utter dickhead these past few weeks. You don't seem to enjoy sex with me anymore, your angry all the time , what have I done wrong ??" "Oh baby I'm sorry , you've done nothing wrong , it's all me , I'm sorry. I just have so much on at the moment, I'm sorry if I've been acting strange. Hey how about this weekend me you and the twins get out of here for the weekend? Go to the Hampton's and spend the weekend at the beach , just the four of us?" "That sounds amazing" she replied while leaning down to kiss him .

Two weeks later Hillary was In her hotel room in Puerto Rico standing upfront of the mirror , she was embarrassed as she stood there in her bra and matching underwear -which were crotch less , suspenders and stockings. Though she wore this type of outfit often , she never really examined herself , not liking what she saw she sighed in frustration and pulled her robe around her. 

She was pouring herself another glass of wine when the door opened and bill walked in waving goodnight to the secret service agents. "Don't you ever fucking knock?" She snapped. "When do I ever knock? The secret service always give me a key , you know that!" Ignoring him Hillary took a big slug of wine before turning away From him. He shrug out of his jacket while staring at her "what's wrong gorgeous girl?" "Nothing" "Hilly I know when something is troubling you, is it me? is it Giovanni?" He sounded hopeful as he said her husband's name , causing her to bite back a laugh. "It's fucking nothing , let's just forget it , I'm going to sleep". He grabbed her robe to prevent her from walking away , her robe fell open causing his pants to immediately tighten at what he saw."oh my god" he whispered his eyes raking her body . She immediately felt better as she saw the look of lust and wonder on Bill's face , he also seemed speechless -which was a definite plus she thought. "I'm going to fuck you so hard , you beautiful, beautiful goddess". He pulled her too him crushing his lips to hers, almost at the same instance there was a knock at the door "honey it's me" came Gios voice.  Hillary's eyes widened in fear , "fucking hide !" She hissed while shoving him out of the way. He ran around in a panic looking for somewhere to hide, in his fluster he picked the worst possible fucking place- under the bed. 

For the next three hours Bill was subjected to listening to them fuck numerous times  her moan and writhe. He put his hands in his hair and tore it , eyes filling with tears of rage as he heard him make Hillary cum. 

Finally he heard Giovanni dress, I'm glad I surprised you baby and got an early preview of that underwear you bought . It's fucking so hot.I have to go my flight to Bolivia is in just over an hour , but I just had to see you , it's been 5 weeks!" "I know baby, I missed you too" she said while straightening his tie before kissing him. "Come on, I'll walk you out".  When she came back into the bedroom Bill was pacing the bedroom like a caged animal. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO BE SUBJECTED TO LISTENING TO YE FUCK!! STOP FUCKING LAHGHING!" "I'm sorry but you have to see the funny side- "I FUCKING DONT" he lifted a lamp and hurled it across the room , missing her by inches. The laughter died in her throat , replaced by fury." YOU FUCKING PRICK , THAT ALMOST HIT ME! I'm sorry you had to hear us   but who the fuck hides under the bed"? . "I wasn't fucking thinking I panicked" Bill roared. Hillary tried a soothing approach "look why don't I get the sheets changed and we just go to sleep?" "I'm not fucking touching you! Bill threw her a look of disgust. "Then just fucking go! I said I'm sorry you heard us but don't think for one second that just because we're having a fling to expect me to stop sleeping with  my husband". "Stop fucking talking about him , I can't stand the bastard! And I can't stand you!" "Bill your being a child , come on I'll make you feel so good, you know I will!" She opened her arms for a hug but instead he shoved her roughly against the wall. "I don't want you! Why would i? Your just finished riding one cock and now you want another? YOUR A FUCKING WHORE!"he roared into her face. She flinched slightly but then shoved him away. They stood there staring at each other both panting in rage and hurt. He broke eye contact , his rage was beginning to subside, and was replaced by heartbreak at the look in her eyes, the hurt he had caused her. "I'm sorry sweetheart , I was just -She held up her hand stopping him  "your always just something Bill, just emotional, just tired,  she just didn't mean anything I love you Hillary". "I do!- he cut across her. "I do love you darling , and deep down if I had to choose between you and Gabbi, you'd win everytime". She looked away her eyes filling with tears "See Bill this is why I left , we can't be together, we tear each other apart, you hurt me over and over again. I thought after Monica , every thing would be OK we were doing so well , the councilling was going great , we were having so much fun. And I know you never again cheated , and I was so glad but you found other ways to hurt me Bill , you would say the nastiest things to me and then apologize and expect everything to be OK , you whined constantly about me being in DC but when I came to new York all we did was fight. You wore me down Bill , It was either leave or murder you. You say you love me , and I believe you but you love hurting me more. I'm secretary of state Bill, I've one of the hardest jobs in the world I need someone like Gio, he's so easy and he makes me so happy , he takes my stress away he supports me " She ignored the tears on her cheeks as she finished and looked at him. "I supported you, I will support you , I'll move heaven and earth to see you smile , you know that " he croaked ,blinking back his own tears. Hillary huffed out her red and splotchy cheeks. He adored those cheeks she was his chipmunk. "I love you Bill, I love you so much , more than I've ever loved anyone , but it's not enough".  "So this is it?" "it has to be " she whispered.  His head drooped down so she wouldn't see his tears ,he walked out the door without a backward glance, she slid to the floor  and wept uncontrollably her heart once again broken by Bill Clinton.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three weeks since Hillary and Bill ended things and he was absolutely miserable , if he had known months ago before things had started between them , that when they ended it would feel this bad, he would of stayed away from her-that's what he told himself anyway. He didn't remember the divorce hurting this bad and he thought he'd die with pain when they divorced-he felt ten times worse now.

Hillary had always thrown herself into work , it had always been her ally in times of strife.Now it done absolutely nothing to help her. She was left with her miserable thoughts all day long. It took all her strength to act normal around her husband.

Betsey watched Hillary over the rim of her wine glass, pick at her pasta. Betsey hadn't seen her in weeks and now that she examined her she saw how pale and tired she looked and she had lost weight. "Babe are you ok? Your not yourself ,what is it?" "Oh it's just work, I'm so exhausted from it, another 13 months and I'm out of there" she smiled at Betsey. "Hill you look like you can't go another 13 minutes , never mind months, and don't say it's work, i know you! Is it Chelsea or Gio?" "No they're both fine" her smile grew wider at the mention of her daughter "Chels is so happy Betsey , her and Mark were made for each other" "Christmas is in a few weeks what's your plan?" "Chelsea and Mark and gios kids will come to us for Christmas dinner, your gang are still coming for Christmas Eve dinner right?" "We are indeed , what about Bill , what's his plans?" Hillary unconsciously looked away and Betsey immediately knew what was wrong with her best friend. "How do I know ? He'll probably spend it like he spent it the last two years, with his wife and her twins-" "Your still seeing him aren't you? After you promised me at the wedding tha-" "Don't be ridiculous Betsey , of course I'm not seeing him!" "Don't you fucking lie to me, I know you better than you know yourself. I can't believe this Hillary, did he do something to hurt you again? I'll fucking kill him" "please bets" she heard her whisper and turned to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh hilly please don't cry come here". Betsey clung to her best friend as she wept sorrowfully and told her everything. 

A fresh glass of wine, tears shed and her bestfriends arm around her, an hour later , Hillary felt fractionally better. "Well what happens now Hill?" Hillary shrugged "nothing happens Bets , we get on with our lives" "And what happens when he see each other? Do you ignore each other? Do you rip each others clothes off, what?" "I don't know bets , please stop" Hillary asked , tears once again forming in her eyes. Betsey knew she'd probably live to regret her next move but she did it anyway , "I'm sorry Hilly , look the wine is gone why don't you go get some more". When she had left the room Betsey dived for her phone , quickly unlocked the pin code and fired off a message to Bill "I'm in Betsey's house in NY , I'm alone can we please talk ?".Betsey had only sent the message when she received a message back "leaving chappaqua now be there in 40 minutes". Betsey quickly deleted the messages and placed the phone back where it was, "Hill bring some peanuts back with you" shouted Betsey. 

50 minutes later , they had just finished the second bottle of wine when they heard a knock on the door. "I have to go pee, get that Hillary " said Betsey who never moved off the couch. "Bets am I your slave or what today" she moved off the couch grinning at Betsey's smart reply , her smile froze when she swung open the door and came face to face with Bill.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked through the door followed by the secret service. Bill was confused by her obvious confusion and shock. "You text me Hillary , you said you were on your own in Betsey's house and you wanted to talk!" "I did no such thi-" whipping around she caught Betsey , her coat on trying to sneak out the back door. "BETSEY!" "What Hill? Oh hi Bill, sorry guys I have to run, I'm late I told the girls I'd meet them for a drink." She was gone out the door before Hillary could reply. 

Bill turned Hillary around gently to face him , he smiled at her "so now we know who brought me here, how are you?" "I'm fine , you ?" "Miserable, I wake up I think of you I work, I think of you , I make love to my wife it's your face I see, I'm going mad Hilly".She reached up to stroke his face "I feel the same" she whispered. It was all he needed to hear he lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they somehow made their way upstairs to the spare bedroom, stumbling but never removing their lips from each other. 

In the heat of the moment , they never noticed an agent take out his phone and snap a picture, the agent had long since been inlove with Hillary and had a major crush on Gabrielle. There was no way Bill Clinton was getting them both. The agent sent the pic anonymously to Gabrielle who was skiing in the Alps with her daughters. 

Hillary and Bill sprawled on the bed naked and panting. He moved her blonde hair that was stuck to her face and kissed her button nose. "I'm not leaving you again Hillary , I don't care what you say or do , get a restraining order and I'll break it". She laughed as she cuddled into him so they were face to face. "I have no intention of letting you go, what do we do know?" "Well you know what we have to do   don't you?, it has to be done as gently as possible for Gabbi and your husband, the press will have a field day but fuck them!, but Hilly I need to know I'm what you want , I'll try and change, be the man you want. We're tearing two marriages apart so I need to know your heart is in this.  Her eyes glistened with tears of both guilt and remorse but also of happiness. "Your all I want Bill, your all I've ever wanted". She rolled ontop of him kissing him tenderly.

Gabbi stared at her phone in shock , tears of rage pooled her eyes. There was no way her husband was leaving her, especially for his cunt of an ex -wife. She came up with a plan to keep him, smirking she poured another drink.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bill and Hillary spent the rest of the day and night in bed. Sometimes making love, sometimes just talking about their plans , their past and their future. They spoke of how they were going to tell their spouses. 

Hillary woke up the next morning her stomach growling with hunger, she put on a spare robe that hung behind the door and followed the delicious smell of pancakes. 

Paul was standing at the stove flipping pancakes  , and telling a story that had Bill and Betsey in tears. "There's my Girl" said Bill as he opened out his arms to her. She blushed slightly as she made her way to him ."oh she's gone all shy" ribbed Paul. "Guys its great to have the four musketeers back together, the gruesome twosome times two, the qu- "okay no -one has ever called us those names not once " laughed Hillary. "Well Paul clearly did" laughed Betsey as Paul suddenly became very interested in his pancakes. 

After Hillary showered and dressed  , she found Bill sitting on the bed. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?" "No Gios home from Spain today , I need to do this on my own, just like you need to end your marriage on your own". Nodding he pulled her too him kissing her tummy. "I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours so we can spend some more time before i fly to Italy tomorrow, then you tell Gabrielle when she comes back Wednesday, piece of cake " she sighed sarcastically , dreading what she was about to do. "I know this is going to be tough baby but it's better for everyone in the long run, I'll be here to hold you when you get back tonight". Whispered Bill against her tummy.

Bill was just turning the page of his book when he got a text message from Gabbi. "Billy baby I'm at home, I have some news (good I think). " Bill jumped from the bed and made his way downstairs , kissing Betsey on the cheek as he left. "Gabbi's home early, I'm going to do it now". And he practically skipped out the door. 

Bills happiness quickly turned to guilt and sorrow as he opened his front door and saw his wife standing there . "Hi Gabbi " he said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Is that anyway to greet the mother of your child? Give Me a proper kiss " "Sorry I have a sore throat " he lied "wait what???" "Your not pregnant?". She smiled at him "yes I am dear, that's why I'm home early , I wasn't feeling well and git checked out over there, I'm just under four weeks!" "Oh my god Gabbi !!" Delighted he hugged her tightly. "Have you told anyone?" "No of course not daddy bad to know first, we'll tell the girls when they get back on Wednesday, and Chelsea whenever you like! Can you believe it darling my first time being pregnant in 18 years" she skipped into the kitchen to make tea. All the happiness he just felt popped like a balloon, Hillary , he had to tell her first . He fired off a message "say NOTHING to Giovanni, meet me in Betsey's ASAP! I love you xx" . "Gabbi I'm supposed to meet the boys for dinner and drinks in the city, but I'll cancel . "Don't be silly go, you won't get many nights out in the future". Her smile faded as she waved him off in his van, she knew where he was going , she was just sorry she  wouldn't be there to see the bitches face when she found out that Gabbi was giving him the one thing she couldn't - a second child. Gabbi rubbed her barren tummy ,"we need to put a baby in you don't we".

Bill entered Betsey's house , the complete opposite of what he left , he was miserable."oh Bill , did it go that bad?" "It didn't go any way , I didn't tell her-Gabbi's pregnant" bill said before his eyes filled with tears. "Oh congratulations....I think?" Betsey said cautiously when she saw Bill look away as his lip trembled. Bill nodded "Thanks...do you mind if I lie down in the spare room? Will you send Hillary up when she arrives?" "Of course I will.. go on up " Betsey looked at Paul, with her eyes wide , a sinking feeling in her tummy . 

Hillary walked into Betsey's kitchen an hour later "it's freezing out there, I think it's going to snow". "Hi baby , Bill Is upstairs having a nap , go on up" . "I know he text to say , don't tell Gio anything and meet him here, there's nothing wrong is there?" "I don't think so darling , go up and find out". Betsey resumed making the dinner unable to look at  Hillary. 

"Hi baby " he jumped off the bed and grabbed her in a bear hug as she entered the room. "You didn't tell Giovanni did you?" "No he was jet lagged and fell asleep, then you text and I came straight here. What's wrong ? Don't you want to go through with it ?" Bill hated the sadness that flashed across her eyes, she tried so hard to hide it . "Of course I do my darling, I love you more than anything or anyone in this universe, you know that don't you?" "I do - but your scaring me -"Gabbi's home , she's pregnant" Bill blurted out . "Oh ....congratulations! "She forced on a smile and hugged him. "You'll make a fantastic father, again!" "Thanks" he said pulling away from her and taking her face in his hands, looking into her eyes "This changes nothing though , you know that right? I'm still leaving her, I only want you". Her lip trembled as she spoke "oh Bill of course it does, you can't leave her now! Your not that kind of man! Your the type of father who wants to be there every second , I'm not taking you away from that" "your not please hilly listen to me, I can't be without you, I'll die "she took his hands off her face and pushed him back. "Don't be ridiculous Bill, your giving up something you've always longed for another baby  , to be with another woman , come on bill that's not you!" "Then I'll take the baby every second week , we can raise it together -"Bill I'm 63, I don't want to raise another baby, I don't want to have to see you with something I wasn't able to give you! The tears that were threatening to flow finally broke free and ran down her cheeks. "Please Hill , please you'll learn to love it I know you will.Do you want me to get on my knees, I will." "Bill please don't make this harder -. He dropped to his knees clasped his hands together and shuffled over too her " please, please,please , I'm begging you, don't let this change you mind , I will literally do anything you ask , anything at all, I need you hill, my heart beats only for you , if I have to keep saying corny lines till the day I die , I will!" "Anything I say you'll do ?" "Yes!". "Then I'm telling you to stay with your wife , raise yere baby together-" "No! Not without you !" She grabbed his face yanking it up , "Yes , Bill , Yes, beg as much as you want, I'm not changing my mind" He began to weep openly. She softened her grip on him and knelt down to kiss his lips his tears matching hers. She kissed his lips over and over , "I promise you , you'll thank me in years to come." "I fucking won't ".He pushed her away and stood  up, he strides out the door ran down the stairs and out the front door. Hillary refused to let herself weep , she walked down the stairs . Poking her  head into the kitchen to say goodnight.Betsey  saw her eyes were puffy and red . "Oh hill , you know you can still be with him why tort-" Hillary held up her hand "Don't please !" Her lip wobbling she turned on her heel and  walked out the door .

 


	13. Chapter 13

Bill collapsed ontop of his wife as he came inside her. Rolling off her he wiped his brow. "Jeez babe your insatiable since I knocked you up"he grinned I can't keep up with you and it's only been three weeks since you told me. I can't let this up much longer. "Well I'm sure Hillary was the same when she was pregnant ?" His face darkened at her name. "I don't remember". Just as he answered her , footage appeared of  Hillary in India on the midnight News. "She looks beautiful , her hair is gorgeus" She watched Bill out of the side of her eye as she said this. He grunted something before turning on his side. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just don't want to talk about or see my ex-wife  she's the past, my future is with you and our child." Satisfied with his answer she rubbed her belly hoping this time she'd be pregnant , she didn't have much time before she should be starting to show.

Bill was dreading the Valentine's Day ball, his ex - wife would be there as Well as  his own wife who he wasn't exactly pleased at. She had went to her twelve week scan yesterday without telling him because "he clearly wasn't interested".  She also refused to have sex with him anymore because she felt Ugly.Fuck that shit! He had been nothing but overjoyed since she told him , well overjoyed about the baby, not about everything else. Now that he stopped to think about it he had been a cranky bastard these last few weeks , he had taken his mood out on her. She had done nothing but love him. It wasn't her fault the woman he loved wouldn't take him, it wasn't her fault he thought he would pine away for his ex -wife, wasn't her fault that he sometimes momentarily fantasised murdering his ex-wife because she hurt him so much.

As their car pulled up to the white house he grasped her hand "I'm sorry if I seem uninterested, it's the furthest thing from the truth . It broke my heart I couldn't have anymore kids with her, and your giving me one. You've made me the happiest man alive I hope you know that." She smiled and squeezed his hand while rubbing her fake little bump- she had brought 6 more which she hid at home, she had a plan for a baby, all she had to do was keep bill from her for the next six months-it was going to be next too impossible.

 The dinner was served and devoured by the guests before the tables were pushed back to make room on dance floor. He danced with his "mom" Barbra bush as she squealed with laughter as he told her of his escapdes on a recent trip to Iceland. He kept one eye on his wife who was the centre of most men's attention. Catching her eye and grinning at her. He hadn't thought of Hillary until he literally waltzed Barbra straight into her and Joe Biden . "Excuse me! He grinned avoiding looking at her while giving Joe a bear hug. Joe grabbed Barbra" you don't mind if I cut in Bill" , he gave Bill no other choice then to take Hillary in his arms , still avoiding looking at her , they both plastered on smiled knowing people would be staring at them. "How have you been Bill?" She whispered her eyes searching his face trying to get him to look at her. "Fantastic, can't wait for the baby, we had her twelve week scan yesterday , baby's fine and healthy ''. "I'm delighted" Bill finally looked down at her when he heard the sincerity in her voice. His eyes flew from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. The song ended , Hillary went to gently tug herself out if his grip but he held on tighter, giving her no choice but to dance another dance  with  him. He was so busy ignoring her that took him a minute to hear the lyrics of a song he hadn't heard before

 _Everything's reminding me of you_  
_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
_Aren't you?_

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_  
_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

 _But I guess you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_  
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_I know I was happier with you_

 _Baby, you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

He felt absolute torture ,holding the woman he loved but couldn't have, all the pain he caused her, knowing she was happy with someone else , fuck it was like  this singer stalked his life and made  a song of it. He looked down at her and saw her eyes constantly blinking rapidly, he knew this was her trick to stop tears coming.

 He thanked God the song ended when it did because if it lasted a second longer his lips would of been on hers no matter who was watching. Hillary tugged herself more forcefully from his grasp and without looking at him made her way to the bathroom. She was stopped several times by various people before she was able to actually make it to the bathroom. 

Hillary miraculously found the bathroom empty she looked into the mirror willing herself not to cry , she jumped in fright when the bathroom door blew open with a bang . "Gabrielle , you frightened the life out of me " she laughed. Her laughter died when she saw the hatred in Gabrielle s eyes. "Gabrielle what's wr-" "you listen to me you , you stupid bitch , stay the fuck away from my husband! I see the way you look at him . Back the fuck off" "Gabrielle I assure you, I feel nothing for your husband! I've been there, there was a reason I left ! I'm quite happy with my own husband, so get those paranoic assumptions out of your head before you do yourself an injury" "I'm not fucking blind Hillary , and I'm telling you now he's not interested in you , why would he be ? "Your a fat , ugly old bitch in her sixties . I'm a beautiful, sexy 38 year old- where's the comparison." Hillary longed to slap her and tell her about her affair with Bill, but she wouldn't do it to a pregnant woman. "Well I see my ex has found a real keeper in you , your such a lady Gabrielle. She threw over her shoulder sarcastically. "And just remember this , if I wanted your husband ,I'd have him,  you sad sad bitch ". She spun on her heel smirking at the look on Gabbi's face. She refused to let Gabbi  see the tears that had sprung in her eyes from Gabbi s nasty name calling. Shaking herself she threw her head in the air and danced the night away. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after the Valentine's ball , Bill strode into the state department  flanked by his agents, his presence caused quite a stir , the former President, the bosses ex husband was making his way to her office, Bill was in a fucking towering rage. He was supposed to be on the way to Vancouver but had delayed it last minute , he needed to fucking speak to Hillary first .

Without knocking he ripped open her office door , interrupting her morning briefing with her aides. Hillary looked up shocked "Bill what the hell -" "Out" he said to her aides while pointing at the door . They didn't move just raised their eyebrows at him. "Hi bill!" Said Cheryl merrily  , ignoring her old bosses behaviour, she was quite glad to see him. "Hi Cheryl, now everyone get the fuck out while I speak to my ex -wife". The tips of Bills ears were red, always a dangerous sign.  "Guys leave please". Hillary asked while glaring at Bill. Her aides left immediately. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STORMING INTO MY OFFICE , ORDERING MY STAFF AROUND YOU FUCKIING BULLY! Hillary bellowed . Bill immediatly made a movement towards her his voice dangerously calm. "I have just spent the last couple of hours coaxing my wife , she was in quiet form since the Valentine's ball , you know what she told me? That you attacked her in the bathroom , she has a bruise on her arm and IM THE FUCKING BULLY??" Hillary flinched "Bill you can't seriously believe that , you know I would never lay a finger on a  pregnant woman!! No matter how much she may have fucking deserved  it! "The Fuck does that mean?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I didn't believe it, until she told me  that you told her that you fucked me in your best friend Betsey's house. WHA T THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?? " Hillary's eyes were wide with shock , "Bill I swear to you I didn't tell her ! She was the one who attacked me she- SHUT THE FUCK UP ,HOW ElSE COULD ShE KNOW ABOUT US, YOU WONT LET ME BE HAPPY WILL YOU" he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back hard . She tried fighting back but he had her head  yanked back so hard she was looking at the ceiling and she couldn't see where she was hitting."Alright I'll tell you, just let me go I'll tell you the truth " he released her. She wanted to claw his face off but knew she had to soothe him , calm him down to make him believe her . She reached out and stroked his cheeks , he didn't push her away and immediately his breathing became calmer. She massaged his cheekbones with the pad of her thumbs,  moved up to his temples paying extra attention to them -she knew they throbbed when he was agitated before raking her fingers through his hair. He let out a low moan and rested his forehead against hers. "Please tell me you didn't tell her baby please , if she knows the truth she might take my baby from me, it's all I have now. You rejected me, Chelsea has her own life . She kissed his nose before telling him what really happened.

He paced her office temper rising again "But if what you say is true , how does she know about Betsey's?"  She was getting increasingly irritated "Use your fucking head Bill, there's only one logical explanation, one of your agents told her " "They wouldn't !" "Bill I'm sorry but you've taken up enough of my time , I'm busy ,   I'm not a psychopath , your wife is go sort out your own marriage, and don't fucking ever, come into my office  like that again."

Instead of catching his delayed flight to Vancouver, he had the car drive back to Chappaqua.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabbi hung up her fake little bump, hung her gown over it before sinking into the large luxurious  bath tub with a large glass of red wine , the girls were at college and Bill was in Vancouver for the next 5 days, She was looking forward to the peace. She had to make sure Bill stayed away from his ex-wife. 

She was so immersed in her thoughts and schemes that she didn't here Bill come into the bedroom.Bill saw the steam from the bathroom and knew she was in the tub. 

He opened the door and walked inside "hey Gabbi , I'm home ." Gabbi jumped in fright "Jesus Bill! Why aren't you in Vancouver." "Meeting was postponed" he shrugged. "Gabbi how many glasses of wine have you had , I'd really prefer it -"bill it's one glass , it's OK to drink a glass of red wine while pregnant , everyone knows that! "I know but your so little along , look I need to talk to you come on out " he offered her a hand but she didn't take it , "I'm not an invalid Bill," "I know I just don't want you to slip ,or how about I get in"  he grinned and started undoing his tie. "It's been 5 weeks gabs ,my dick is about to fall off." "You know I'm not in the mood Bill! We can take care of it another way though" reaching out she unzipped his pants , pulled him forward and took him in her mouth.

After he had finished he sat on the side of the bath. "I needed that honey thanks , though I'd rather be inside you" "I know darling , I promise I'll snap out of this in a few days" "I know dear , and I don't want to pressure you I just miss you is all- look I still want to talk to you " "OK let me get out of the tub in privacy" "OK you wierdo here I'll get your robe" . "NO!.. just go I'll get it". "These hormones are bizarre, I don't ever remember her being like this-" "oh cause Hillary's perfect" "no she's fucking far from it" Bill growled as he walked towards the door. He ignored Gabbi's refusal and grabbed her robe tossing it too her . A flesh colour garment under her robe caught his eye "honey,what's this? If this is the underwear your wearing I understand why you don't want to have sex" he chuckled turning too her. The look of horror on Gabbi's face caused him to frown "it's not that bad " he said opening it up trying to make her feel better. "Gabbi what the fuck is that?" He asked pointing to the little bump. "Bill I can explain honey" she scrambled out of the bath. His face went red then white . He fired the garment at her and strode out to the bedroom .

When she walked into the bedroom he was sitting on the end of the bed ,his hand s dug into his hair. "Bill I can explain" she reached out and touched his arm. He grabbed her hand and shoved her hard so that she fell "DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME, DONT YOU FUCKING DARE". HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" . Her own temper rising she started pacing "BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO STAY WITH ME , HIW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU FUCK YOUR EX-WIFE BEHIND MY BACK!" . She grabbed her phone and fired it at him .He looked at the picture on it of Hillary kissing him in his arms at Betsey's house. "Where did you get this ?" He asked deathly calm. "It doesn't matter ". "I'm only going to ask you once more where the FUCK did you get it??" "Your agent Charlie , he's been inlove with that fat whore for years he ev-" Bill bounded from the bed , grabbed her by the throat and clung her to the wall you ever , EVER speak  that  way about my wife again and I'll kill you" He released her when she dug her nails into his hand , rubbing her throat she yelled "I'm your wife"! "What kind of wife does this to her husband ?" "What kind of husband makes a wife do this  so he'll love her and stay with her?" "I do love you , or did I don't fucking know which way is up.. I do know you need help, serious help. She didn't even hurt you did she , when you said she gave you that bruise?" She grinned  "No I had hurt my arm the day before , I don't care what it takes , she's not having you". Bills tears flowed freely "oh Gabbi , how did I not see this , what would you have done if you managed to pull this off ? Steal a baby?"  "Don't be ridiculous , I had a woman lined up I was going to buy her baby, we can still do it you know , no one will know.we can work this out , I'll forgive you for sleeping with her". Bill stood up and went to walk out the door knowing if he stayed there he'd murder her. "I'm going outside to fire that fucker , I want you gone when I get back , take what you need , and I'll send the rest  to you, go quietly and I'll provide money for you, make a scene" he grabbed her by the head and yanked her hair, gritting his teeth "and I fucking promise, I Promise you I will fuckin g make your life a living nightmare.

He stormed out the door, Gabbi had never seen that look in his face before ,  she knew she had lost. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bill ignored the fourth call from Chelsea , Gabbi was gone when he had gotten back to the house yesterday and he had spent all day yesterday and today drinking and crying. He wept for the little baby that never was, for the life he had fantasised , he had so wanted a boy . He wept for Gabbi for the hurt  she   must of felt to make up something like this , for not seeing through her charade sooner and getting her help,  he hated hurting people and yet it's all he seemed to do . 

Bill awoke several hours later to someone shaking him. "Dad? Daddy? Wake up". He had obviously fallen asleep at the table and had been out some time as it was dark outside. "Hey chels "he  croaked rubbing his puffy eyes. "Dad what's wrong ? I was so worried , you weren't answering my calls. I had to ring your agents and they said you demanded yesterday that they stay away, not to come near the house. What happened. Where's Gabbi? Dad?" Chelsea asked panicking when she saw tears flow freely from his eyes .

Chelsea sat for the longest time not being able to speak as she took in everything her father had told her. "So you and mom .. since my wedding? Until when?" "Until December when Gabbi told me she was pregnant, I still wanted your mom but she wouldn't hear of it. Always the honourable one your mother" he spat bitterly . "And where's Gabbi now?" "No idea ". She held out her arms , he collapsed into them and wept all over again . 

Chelsea had slept in her old room with her father in her arms , even though like so many other things he had drew it on himself , she was heartbroken for him and heartbroken to see him like this. He even cried in his sleep.

It was late morning when her phone ringing woke her. She rushed out if the room as not to wake her Dad. "Hello" "hey honey I'm at yours , Mark said you went to your dads yesterday-"ya we went for dinner and I was too tired to come back last night so I stayed here" "OK well by the time you get back here it'll be too late for lunch , so I'll just ring them and cancel" "oh I'm so sorry I forgot" "that's okay darling we can do something later , we can go for dinner and a few drinks ?" "Actually mum I'm going to stay in dads for a few days, he's giving me an earful because he said I don't spend enough time with him anymore" "okay ..honey is everything alright ? You seem-"everything s fine mummy don't worry, I have to go though but I'll call you later ....love you too.. bye ". 

It took Chelsea two hours to coax her father out for a walk , he remained silent only speaking occasionally, "I'm scared chels, of the press there going to crucify me and make up all sorts , when they realize I've failed in another marriage, what if Gabbi comes forwArd and says something? I can't believe I was married to her for two years and couldn't see that she needed "-a psychiatric ward?" "Chels! She was still your step mother , she obviously a sick woman who-" oh for Christ sake dad open your eyes ! She's not sick , she a vicious , manipulative cow, who showed her true colours! I promise you she won't go to the press! I know how these bitches work!" "You think so?" "I know so" Bill wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head,I'm so glad your here. " "Good because I'm not going anywhere for awhile.' 

Two nights later Chelsea had invited Paul and Vernon around to cheer up her dad, he had convinced her to invite Mark Down and go out to the town with him. They got back late , she could see her father had been crying so she knew he had told them. She left him be, he needed his friends company , she took Mark by the hand and led him upstairs. 

The next morning she wasn't long awake when she heard a soft tapping on the glass of the front door , getting up she walked down the stairs , she saw her mother through the glass  , she attempted to turn around and run back up the stairs and ignore her, when her mom called her name and told her open the door.

"Mum what are you doing here? Is everything alright? She hoped her concern sounded genuine . "Don't think that will work on me little Lady" . Hillary walked through the door taking off her sunglass. "Mum what's wrong" her voice genuinely full of concern when she saw her mother's red eyes . Hillary's lip wobbled "I know what happened and I'm just so heartbroken for your dad. How is he ? " "who told you ? Paul?" Chelsea rolled her eyes when her mother nodded her head. "Mum your very sweet to come but , I also know about you and him, mum he can't see you now , he's destroyed seeing you will kill him." Hillary's eyes were teary as she huffed out her cheeks "I know I shouldn't have come , I just hated the thought of him hurting". Chelsea kissed her mum and hugged her "I'll call you in a few days mummy ". Hillary turned to walk out the door "Hillary?" He bounded down the stairs and hugged her, he  kissed all over her face almost in a frenzy , forgetting about his daughter watching them. "Oh god I missed you" "Billy" she pushed him back gently ,  "I I have to go I only.." "Chelsea can you give me and your mum a few minutes please. " "Dad I don't think that's a good- "Now Chelsea, please. "5 minutes is all your getting " she stomped up the stairs . Hillary awkwardly followed Bill into the living room. 

 Hillary used to love this room , but now it brought back bad memories , the last time she was in this room was over four years ago, when she asked him for a divorce which he denied and kept denying until she lied and told him she didn't love him anymore, he obviously now knew it was a lie, still she would never forget the crushed  look on his face. Bill stood watching her his face getting red with anger, his emotions were completely fucked , the last few weeks since she ended it , he went from hating her, to loving her , from indifference to desperation all the while keeping up a front for Gabbi .Now his mood swings were haywire. 

"Rembering the last time you were here? You were a cunt then too". Hillary who knew Bill and his emotions , tried to ignore him. "I love the colour you've painted the walls, how long have you it like this?" . He shrugged his shoulders and began pacing, "what the fuck are you doing here Hillary?" "I wanted to see , how you were" she said barely above a whisper. "Bullshit , more like wanting to gloat , are you happy now ?" Hillary looked horrified. "Bill , that's the last thing I am ! I knew how painful this must be for you and I only-"ya well , I'm fine never better! No baby , no wife to camp my style, I can fuck whoever I want when I want without-"Bill please, just stop. Look I'm sorry for everything that's happened, you of all people didn't deserve it. But I shouldn't have come here  I onl-". "You really are a cold , heartless bitch you know that? I got down on my knees and begged you FUCKING BEGGED YOU, to still stay with me, and you wouldn't , made me stay with her. This is all your fault , if I had just left her , I wouldn't be in this fucking hell!" "Bill I'm sor-" "Oh just shut the fuck up, and do what your best at, fucking people over and then leaving-" "SHUT UP. Do  you think this is easy for me , do yo u not think my heart broke into pieces when you told me your fucking wife was pregnant? I was ready to leave my husband for you  Bill! Do you think it was a breeze for me to say 'stay with your wife' it killed me .So stop being a fucking prick and think about me for a change! I fucking knew I shouldn't have Come today . Bye Bill". He grabbed her hand pulling her back, remorse taking over, he pulled her too him, his big hands enveloping those adorable cheeks. "I'm sorry  , please don't leave ", he kissed her forehead several times. "Bill I have to go , I hope you fee-" "leave him, leave him now , we can still do what we had planned , we can put the last four years behind us and just.." She was shaking her head , eyes full of tears "it's too hard Bill , your too much hard work I don't have the energy anymore." "But you were going to be with me a couple of weeks ago until- " "exactly  I was but I got thinking after I told you to stay with her  , Bill we were never meant to be , or maybe we were and we fucked it up too bad. Look your too emotionally wrecked and drained right now , take some time to relax and I promise you eventually you'll find someone who-" "I DONT FUCKING WANT SOMEONE, I WANT YOU ...Hilly I begged before I'll beg one last time, I have no pride when it comes to you,  please stay here with me" "Bill you-" "Listen I know I'm not the most level headed person, i  know I'm an asshole , but your a pain in the ass , see  we go together!. "Stay here and " "Bill I really need- " " I know it won't be easy , I know somedays I'm going to want to kill you and your going to want to throttle me  but I want it all, I know you do too!So I'm here a proud man once again asking the love of his life to come back to him. Will you?" Hillary looked away before briefly closing her eyes and biting her lip she shook her head. He grabbed her and  shoved her hard against the wall his face red with fury and disappointment "Your a cold hearted BITCH , I wish I had never met you and I never want to see you again  I hope you and your miserable -" Hillary had heard enough Insults from him the previous weeks to last her a lifetime. She raised her hand and her sharp nails dug red bloody grooves down his face . He yelped in pain briefly letting go of her "Your a miserable , childish bastard Bill Clinton who will never be happy unless he-" "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT" he shoved her hard forcing her to fall backwards , she scrambled to her feet before picking up an ornament and firing it at his head , he dodged just in time . The door burst open and Chelsea and Mark ran in " Mum , Dad stop !" What are you doing??" She looked from her mother who's face was wet with tears and clothes were dishevelled   to her father who's cheek was red with blood and who had a mixture of fury and heartbreak in his stare. Hillary barely glanced at her daughter , she just threw bill a withering glare before turning on her heel and storming out of the house . Bill blew past Chelsea and Mark , he stormed up to his room, they heard his door slam and then the sound of several items being smashed.

 For the next  three days no matter what Chelsea and Mark did , Bill would not get out of bed all he did was cry and drink whiskey. Chelsea was at her wits end she was crying  "I don't ever see my mum and dad ever being able to be in the sane room ever again" "Honey give it time " "no Mark time won't change this , he's destroyed in another few days hell go out and start fucking anything with a pulse and she'll kill herself with work. Why couldn't they just have stayed away from each other ? Why couldn't they just have been polite exes having moved on with new people  attending their daughters wedding . " "I don't know chels , there's probably a million reasons , but the most obvious one was that they still love each other and never got over one another, no matter how hard they tried". She ran her fingers through her hair pulling a couple out in frustration. She ran to the window when she heard a car pull up "You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" 

Bill ,still wrapped in a blanket  was trudging back to bed  from the bathroom when he heard a car on the gravel outside , he opened the veranda door walked out and looked over the balcony. He couldn't stop his heart from skipping several beats , there she stood, holding two suitcases several more at her feet, looking  up at him, her lip wobbling , she  shrugged her shoulders. Bill didn't remember leaving his bedroom or walking outside , all he knew was  he was standing on the bottom step of his house staring at her, neither one moving . "Did you leave him?" Hillary nodded her head holding up her left bare hand. "Why are you here?" His voice croaked hoarsely. "Because   I'm hoping  you'll have me" she said simply her voice cracking . For the longest time  he stood there just staring not saying anything. Just when Hillary couldn't stand it any longer he opened up his long arms for her to envelope herself in.                                                They stood like that for the longest time  neither one saying anything. Eventually she looked up "Bill?" "Yes?" "You need a shower". He laughed " Care to hose me down?" "Absolutely". Arms wrapped around each other they ascended the steps where their daughter stood tears on her cheeks ,arms stretched to hug both.

That night the lay in bed sweating but incredibly sated, she rolled from her back onto her side so they were face to face. He leaned across and placed a kiss on her little nose before pulling her closer. "I think it's safe to say , you have once again made me the happiest man in the world" "Well I should hope so, I haven't bent like that In years , I don't have the energy to do it again".  He tickled her ribs relishing her giggles "That's not what I meant Miss and you know it , I promise I'll make you happy like the old days ."  "You don't need to promise me anything because no matter where I go , who I'm with , what I'm doing, nothing in this world will make me happier than  knowing I have you to curl up against  when I come home , I love you more than any woman  throughout the ages has ever loved her man. And know matter what any fucker throws at us I'm not budging from you " She looked at him, he was beaming, grinning in return she placed a gentle hand on his face before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait for the update! I hope you liked it, I took slight inspiration from notebook. This isn't quite as well written as what I wanted but I hope you liked it , and thanks everybody for reading X


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! I'm back again, I prob should leave last chap as the end but this idea popped into my head , I might go with it or I might delete it as I've no idea where I'm going with it .

_Two weeks later ..._

Bill  placed a cup of coffee on her bedside table before climbing into bed next to her . He wrapped his arms around her waist snuggling into her , he kissed her cheek "Baby it's time to wake up". "I'm awake ..how could I not be, you are the loudest individual in the planet" she groaned while turning to face him. "I'm as quiet as a mouse" "Bill a herd of elephants would be silent compared to you, I was seriously considering kicking you down the stairs when I head you trample your way up them. 

He tickled her until she was squealing "and who'd take care of you then huh?" He asked while never letting up on the tickling. "Oh don't worry, I can take care of myself" she squeled. He stopped his assault and rolled on top of her "yes you can madame secretary, but its so much better when i do it."  She pulled him down for a passionate kiss while rolling her hips to meet his , feeling his hardness. "Oh I don't know about that , you'll have to convince me " she whispered seductively while continuing to grind against him. He growled before leaning down for a kiss , just as he was about to kiss her she pulled her head back . "Times up   I have to go " she smirked smugly while pushing him off her. "Hillary! You can't leave me like this !" She laughed before climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom to turn  on the shower "oh but I can , you need to go your  going to miss your flight to new york" smirking while giving him a seductive look she never broke eye contact as she took off her underwear and licked her lips . He bounded off the bed to reach her , she slammed the door and locked it in his face. "Your going to pay for this! " He yelled , he could hear her giggling as she closed the shower door. 

An hour later Hillary sat at her desk in the state department going through briefings with her staff. Suddenly her door was yanked roughly open . Hillary paled , "Gio what are you doing here ?". 

He was incandescent with rage "What the fuck do you think I'm doing here ?? Your my wife I'm here to take you home . 


	18. Chapter 18

Hillary's staff quickly left her office wondering what was going on. 

Hillary stood from her desk unsure what to do , gio rubbed his head and began pacing. "A letter , I mean a fucking letter! I arrive home two days ago to find my wife gone and a letter in her place , telling me my marriage is over ! I mean what the fuck Hillary ! I never had you down as a coward I mean Jesus christ!!" He kicked a chair repeatedly in frustration. "Darling I know it was horrible of me , but I couldn't say it to your face , for the first time in my life I chickened out-"it doesn't matter because I'm fucking telling you here and now your not leaving me , your not leaving me for that fucking std riddled man whore! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?. Hillary's eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled, "Gio I never expected this to happen , I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you"-"well your getting your wish cause I'm no-" "but I love him Gio I love him ,I'm inlove with him , I'm so-" Gio grabbed her pushing his forehead against hers his teeth gritted fingers digging into her flesh  "look at me. I'm only saying this one more time ,I'm not divorcing you, I will happily die before I give up on this marriage. So you go to him and you tell him it was a mistake, a fling that got out of hand I don't give a fuck what you say but I want you back home by Sunday" "gio please listen to me " "I mean it Hillary , next Sunday I want you home." He released her From his grip , turned around and walked out the door.

Hillary smoothed her clothes and wiped her cheeks before calling her staff back in .


	19. Chapter 19

Hillary arrived back to chappaqua  Friday evening , she was in foul mood , her emotions and guilt played on her mind as well as exhaustion from travel . She entered the house dropping her bag in the hallway and walked  to the kitchen where bill sat on the phone , dirty dishes in sink and his stuff lay around the place . He smiled when he saw her and hung up the phone. He went to give her a kiss she turned her head so he got her cheek instead. "Bill look at the state of the place , were the cleaners not in ? " "hello to you too my darling girl , how was your week?" "Exhausting , and I come home to this shit " "OK baby , I'll clean it now I gave the cleaners a few days off-"it should have been clean when I came home" "I'm doing it now !give me some sugar first " he grinned he leaned down to kiss her lips she let him but didn't respond to the kiss. "Hilly come on , I'm sorry but I'm exhausted too your not the only one who works flat out." She pulled away from him "whatever I'm going for a bath " "oh Hillary don't be like that come on I've a table booked in town in 15 minutes , just go the way you are " "cancel it , I'm not going to be ready in 15 minutes. You go I'm taking a bath " "OK I'll cancel and we can take a bath together" "can you just give me some Peace please? Jesus! everything revolves around sex with you !" Bills temper was rising "oh just  shut up Hillary , take your fucking bath , I'll clean MY house " "it's my house too " "since when ? 3weeks ago!cause the last time I checked it wasn't yours when you fucked off for more than 4 years." Hillary turned on her heel and stormed up to the bathroom. 

Hillary wrapped her fluffy robe around her and towled the heavy wet from her hair , she felt less uptight after her bath and went to find her sulking man child . She found him in the den drinking beer. She went and sat on his lap , he shuffled and stiffed his body ." I'm sorry baby " she raked her fingers through his fluffy white hair. He stared at the TV screen still sulking. "Come on Billy baby you know I didn't mean it " she whispered seductively while grazing her hand across his chest "I can  make it all better, you know Ill make you feel so good" She slipped off his lap and went between his knees reaching for his belt buckle . His hand grabbed her little wrist and he squeezed it hard "upstairs now " he growled .

"Ooooh fuuck ! Right there baby your so fucking good , your so fucking-" Hillary's words were cut short as her orgasm shook her body , her back arched and her eyes rolled as Bill continued to plough into her . His pace increased until he exploded inside her with a groan before collapsing on top of her. "Oh bill " she panted. "Please please let me touch you " she begged as she rattled her furry handcuffs that he had placed on her wrists and looped through the headboard. "Not a fucking chance, I told you you'd pay for last week" he grinned. He sucked a hardened tender nipple into his mouth , nipping it with his teeth. "Baby please " she gasped writhing trying to arch her body to his. He just laughed as he licked his way down her body. He opened her lips blowing on her clit "this needs to be cleaned up,what shall I use ? How about this .. he dived between her legs lapping at her as she writhed.

Bill had waited till Hillary had fallen asleep and quit her string of expletives that she had yelled at him for not untying her. When she passed out he gently uncuffed her and tenderly moved her so that her head was resting on his chest. He enveloped her body between his two arms and kissed her head repeatedly. He lay like that for a ling time relishing his baby .


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday night, bill was leaving for copenhagen. "Why don't you just go tomorrow? I'll be going to Washington tomorrow we can leave together? Your speech isn't until mondaY anyway " Hillary pouted she was on her knees maneuvering down the bed wearing just his shirt. "I know princess but I'm meeting some people in the morning over there " "OK bye then " "don't I get a kiss? " "no I'm tired , out the light on your way out". "Oh Hillary don't be a baby , what's your problem? Is it cause your going to miss this handsome face and rocking body". She snorted "good one Bill that's exactly it " she said sarcastically while settling into the bed . 

A second later she screamed then burst out laughing as he dived on top of her. "Give me a kiss" he laughed while trying to still her movements , he grabbed her hands in one hand and her chin in the other before leaning down. She kissed him passionately her tongue intertwining with his, moaning softly. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss "I have to go baby, I love you so much " he pecked her lips in quick succession "I love you too, call me when you get there " he kissed her forehead before climbing off her.    Hillary turned on her side closing her eyes but now that her distraction was on his way out the front door the guilt started to creep back, she shouldn't have left Gio the letter he deserved so much more. 

The next day Hillary left her daughter after having lunch with her and was driven to Gios plush new York penthouse .

She turned her key in the door , took a deep breath and walked in. 

He was in the sitting room drinking a glass of scotch. "Well if it isn't my loyal little Woman" he said sarcastically as he git up of the couch. "Gio, I don't know what to say accept that I'm so sorry I kn-" "The next fucking sentence out of your mouth better be 'the secret service are bringing my bags up' cause you better not have come empty handed Hillary, I mean it" he snapped. She walked over to where he stood and placed her hands on his chest rubbing then soothingly across it . "Darling, will you please just listen to me? I know to leave you with a letter was a horrible thing to do but I meant what I said in it-" "Have a drink " he cut her off as he went to pour her a large scotch. "Let's just get drunk, I don't want to think anymore "

She hadn't intended to drink much but she was more than tipsy a couple of hours later she was more than tipsy. They hadn't mentioned Bill and spent there time talking and laughing. But Hillary was uncomfortable but the more she drank the more relaxed she became , it was like it always was between them.

"Come on let's dance" Gio announced dragging her up from the couch. Hillary moved herself into his body swaying her hips. He moved her hair to the side and began to kiss her neck, she closed her eyes and pushed him back. "Gio I have to get to Washington, I have work to sort out tomorrow before I go to Russia on Tuesday". His temper soared and he grabbed her arms "and what then? You flounce back from Russia and into his bed? Not a fucking hope the minute you step foot off that plane you come back here, you understand? He shook her. She wrenched her arms away "don't you fucking dare dictate to me i -"Dictate ? Dictate ? Of course I'm going to fucking tell you NOT TO FUCK ANOTHER MAN , YOUR MY WIFE NOT HIS" "AND I WANT A DIVORCE-" "you are not getting a divorce Hillary so get that fucking ridiculous notion out of your head". She turned on her heel to walk way when he grabbed her "Get your fucking hands off me !" "Look into my eyes and tell me your not inlove with me , TELL ME!" Hillary's eyes filled with tears and she looked away "Gio please " "See you know you love me " he grabbed her face roughly crashing his lips to hers . She pushed him roughly before responding to the kiss , wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to their bedroom . 

Throwing her on the bed he unbuckled his jeans as she ripped off her top and unfastened her bra. He climbed up the bed over her body "I'm going to fuck you so hard" he whispered in her ear before latching onto her neck and sucking the fleah. "Oh gio please baby I need you" she grinned her hips against him , he worked his way down her body sucking hard leaving marks. She whimpered as he bit her nipple before soothing it with his tongue. She but her lip pushing his head downwards , he grinned before opening her legs further and dipping his head to meet her core. She writhed and gripped the sheets . "Please just fuck me " she moaned.

The next morning when she woke it took her a second to remember where she was. She went to lift her head but quickly put it back on the pillow it felt like someone was trying to crack open her skull. "Uuh " "painkillers ?" Smirked hip as he handed her a glass and tablets . "Thank you " "I had to take them myself , but that was for my other head , you rode it so hard last night poor boy nearly split in two." Hillary snorted into the glasd" I have to go, I need to be in Washington, I've work to sort in whitehaven before Russia tommiriw" . Gio tenderly gripped her hand before kissing it "and what happens then ?" "I don't know ,Gio please I can't think about it right now, I need to get dressed. She took her hand from his and git our of bed ,  and began dressing trying to ignore the monstrosity of a headache. "Are you going to him  after you come back from ryssia?" "Gio stop! I just fucking told you I can't think about it ! She shouted. She raked her fingers through her hair her lip wobbling. "Hillary baby I -" "I'll call you later gio" she kissed his cheek before leaving .

 

 

  


	21. Chapter 21

Hillary closed the door to her private cabin and closed her eyes as she leaned against it. Her 3 day trip to Russia had been successful but more difficult with negotiations than she had anticipated. Running on virtually no sleep and emotionally drained she felt like she was ready to explode. 

After landing , late Friday night she made her way to her bestfiends house.  

                               Betsey sighed handing hillary a glass of red wine as she plonked down on the couch next to her. "I don't know what to tell you hills! I mean you left Gio to be with Bill , Gio won't give you a divorce and then you go sleep with him again ?Have you spoken to either of them this week?" Hillary shook her head " No I had phone calls from both but I told Cheryl and Huma to tell them I was too busy , which I was, "

" I mean what are you doing?" Betsey sighed. "I don't know" Hillary whispered. "I love Bill and I want to be with him but.. gio.." "Hillary might I remind you that you left your husband to be with  bill three weeks ago , you were ready to leave him before you found  out Gabbi was "pregnant" and now-"Jesus ! Betsey I know ! I don't need a fucking narrator I need advise" "well then you should have taken my advice back at your daughters wedding when I told you to stay away from Bill , I get that you love him and I want you to be happy but you need to make up your mind because you'll be left with neither and the press will absolutely crucify you.." "Betsey I -" "How come you haven't announced it to the press that your divorcing? How come me and Chelsea are the only two who know about you and Bill? How come since I saw you last your wearing your-" "because Betsey it's only been 3 no 4 weeks since I left , Gio didn't see the letter until he came home last week , it just sat there in the table while he was away working thinking that he had a faithful wife when i wasn't I.." Hilary stopped talking willing herself not to cry . "Or maybe deep down you want both of them, your being selfish hillary, I don't know what to tell you , I'm here for you and I love you , but as to what to do? your on your own kiddo , only you can make the decision. All I'll say is you went through one divorce and the press had a field day and ripped you to shreds, I know you don't care about them and you shouldnt, but it still hurts you, I know it does. So just make sure your prepared for the backlash" 

Hillary left Betsy' and  headed for Chappaqua. Looking at her phone  she  found amongst the many text messages from her staff , a new text message from Gio "  _I saw on the news that your plane landed hours ago, as your not home and your not in Washington, it's obvious that your with him. It's torture knowing that your there with him and what your doing with him, but if you need  more time then I'll wait , I'll wait forever for you if I have too. Just please don't drag this out , I love you and Il forgive everything. I just want my wife , I love you._

Hillary tossed her phone aside and sucombed to her tears.

She was grateful the house was in darkness, meaning Bill was asleep, she couldn't face him right now. After her agents left she me her way quietly to the living room where she  poured a large gin and Tonic , and sat in the dark room without turning on a light. 

She didn't know how long she sat there immersed in her own thoughts nor did she hear him walk down the stairs, he flicked on the light causing her to flinch. "Hilly? Why am you sitting all alone in the dark ? What's wrong darling? He asked when he saw her tears. "Nothing" she quickly wiped her cheeks and stood up  smiling. He frowned "hilly?" "Honestly baby , its nothing I'm just being silly about something , it's nothing to worry about."  She knew he didn't believe her but she just couldn't talk about it . "I missed you darling " she said while wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When he broke away from the kiss she buried her face in his chest. He rubbed up and down her back his chin resting on her head . "Hill what is it baby " "I'm just so tired I could sleep standing up" she muffled into his chest.

Before she could protest he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom. 

He placed her gingerly on the floor , she went  to untie her pants "let me" he stated batting her hand away. He slowly pulled down her pants kissing each part of flesh he uncovered before kissing his way back up her other leg. He pulled off her top kissing her nose when her face came back into view. 

He dressed her in his old favourite t shirt  and tucked her into her side of the bed. She was practically asleep when he got into his side of the bed. He out his night light and pulled her too him.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

* * *

The morning light shining through the a crack in the curtains woke Bill. Opening his eyes he saw his her sitting up straight  her back against the head board , she was staring into space. He reached out and touched her hand bringing her out of her thoughts . She looked down at him "good morning darling did you sleep good?" "I always sleep well when your next to me " he said while trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "You are such a sap Bill" she grinned rolling her eyes .

She wiggled her way down the bed so that she was lying down again on her side facing him. She rubbed the side of his head her fingers scratching through his hair. "I love you so much darling , I really do " her eyes filled with tears as she said it. "Okay now who's the sap?"he grinned rubbing her cheek. "You , still you" she replied. He removed her hand from his head  and placed a kiss on it. He saw a flash of silver . "Your wearing your rings again ?" . She quickly pulled her hand away "sorry , it's just for the press and public, and my staff they don't know about us yet ". "I understand  why your wearing your rings princess , have you spoken to him yet ?" . She cleared her throat "yes last Sunday, I meant to tell you last week but with travelling and work I  completely -" And what did he say ? You should have told me the minute he got in contact Hillary! He interrupted crossly. "Bill I was too busy working to inform you of my hour to hour schedule." She replied sarcastically. "What did he say ?". She sat up again , so did he . She sighed running her hand through her hair . "That he won't give me a divorce basically, but Bill it's early days he was completely blind sided by this he"ll come round , he's a good man. Besides we don't need a divorce to be together .". "I know we don't ....Hilly  is that what was wrong last night ?" "Oh bill I don't want to talk about it -" "it's not Chelsea is it ?" "No it's not she's fine." "OK but I'm bothered if something is upsetting you I do-" "can't you just stop! I asked you to leave it now fucking leave it !" . She ripped the blankets off her and got out of bed, she grabbed her robe before leaving the room , slamming the door behind her .  

An hour later she was gazing out the window , she had text Gio and told him she would call him later on . Making coffee, She felt rather than heard bill stand at the entrance to the kitchen. He stood in his boxers and vest like an overgrown boy , his hair all messed up . "Am I allowed to come in ?" He asked sarcastically. She walked quickly toward him  "No you can't" she wrapped her arms around his neck "you take me upstairs and show me how bad I've been" she whispered seductively.  He growled before meeting her lips in a rough heated kiss .

Hillary was the applying the last of her make up when he appeared-still naked as a jail bird behind her , he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. " you look so good , good enough to eat " he said before sucking on her ear lobe and nibbling it gently.  She closed her eyes leaning her head back onto his shoulder giving him further access to her neck. "Aren't you worn out? That was one of my best performances I gave awhile ago" "It certainly was, ready for act two " he mumbled against her skin while placing open mouthed kisses down her neck. "Baby I have to go , I'm already an hour late" she turned to face him hands running up and down his chest she leaned in to kiss him. "Don't do anything too strenuous while I'm gone, you'll need your strength later. She ran a finger along his penis and raised an eyebrow seductively.

Hillary was having a brilliant time, it had been so long since she and all the girls had gotten together for drinks, it felt so good to unwind and catch up with everyone. 

She bid a very tipsy goodnight to everyone and headed back to Bill. Her car was pulling into the drive when the partition was lowered and one of the secret service agents spoke to her. "Madam Secretary , just to let you know, your husband's car is here". Hillary suddenly felt very sober and sick with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've no idea what I'm doing with this :) :).Thanks for the comments X


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ,once again thank you so much for your comments! I had a better chapter written but then my phone battery died and I lost it :(. And I couldn't remember what I wrote so here's the lazy version :)

As Hillary opened the front door she saw her hand was shaking she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

She found them both in the den , both sitting in silence , both clutching glasses of whiskey.  "Gio?" She wanted her voice to be strong but it cracked. Both men's eyes swivelled to her when she walked in.  "Hillary at last! , get your things were leaving." "Gio please don't do this , why ar-" "I'm not waiting any longer , I know I said I'd wait forever but I can't it's not right your my wife now get your things...now Hillary !

Hillary's eyes moved to Bill " Oh enough is enough , look Gio I'm sorry things ended like this for you , I really ,really am , she says your a good man and Chelsea says it too. But you know , I know and Hillary knows that she belongs here with me . So just go now and save your diginity." "Bullshit,i fight for what I want  I want my wife! you let her slide through your hands , you were probably to busy fucking some bimbo to realise how unhappy Hillary was"-  "you shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you" Bill made a violent movement towards Gio and Gio moved towards Bill.

 Hillary stepped between them "Stop! Please both of you stop. Can't we just talk about this like actual adults" . Bill took Hillary's hand and stroked his thumb across it. "Hill I know it's hard but tell him baby, tell him that you want to stay here with me." "Yes Hillary tell me ? Is that what you want?" Gio asked sarcastically "because I'm pretty sure that you were saying you wanted me when my dick was inside you last Sunday !"

Hillary paled as Bills grip tightened. "Hillary what is he talking abou?" One look at Hillary's face told him all he needed to know, he dropped her hand like hot coal. "I don't believe this " he grinned in disbelief running his hands through his hair. She reached out him, her eyes swimming with tears  "Billy please listen I -" . He smacked her hand away "don't fucking touch me you who're". 

In one movement , Gio moved and pinned Bill up against the wall, "you ever , EVER call my wife a whore again and I'll fucking kill you." Hillary tried to wrench gios hand from Bills neck "stop gio please, your hurting him!" "I should do more than that for fucking touching my WIFE " "Gio please!" She sobbed.                                                                Gio released Bill,  bill grinned , "your fucking pathetic gio"  Gio made a movement towards bill again but Hillary again stepped between them.  "Gio give me a few minutes with Bill go wait in the csr" "I'm not fucking going anywhere I'm won't le  "-"Please gio!just go sit in the car and I'll come out in a minute, please ". "You've 15 minutes " and he stormed from the room.

Bill pushed past Hillary to the other side of the room and poured a large brandy. He could feel her eyes bore into him but he kept his back turned to her. "Darling turn around please, Bill I love you , I love you , I love you  " she whispered. "I don't want to hear it Hillary, I really really can't fucking listen to you"

The silence was deafening between them, as the minutes wore on he heard her start to quietly sob. His heart melted , he hated to hearher cry , in all their years  throughout their marriage her cry was the only  sound that could crush his soul in an instant. 

Closing his eyes he sighed before turning around and finally looking at her "I'm sorry I called you a whore " he mumbled. "I've heard worse" she replied wiping her eyes .

"Hilly I fucking hate that you did this , I'm fucking livid and I probably won't be able to look at you without wanting to break something for weeks , but I'll forgive you eventually , I even understand it a bit if it was goodbye  sex , he is your husband after all. But darling I need to know , do you still have feelings for him? Cause I'll do anything for you I'll kill for you and I'll die for you but I won't fucking share you. I need to know I have all of you " his eyes met hers , she gulped and  looked away.

Bills heart crashed to the floor "you still love him don't you?" Her lip wobbled "I love you Bill, more than anything else in the world I told you that before but when I'm with him... "  "So what you stay here with me , fuck me and then go back to your HUSBAND! . "No bill! How can you say that I -" Bills temper soared and he fired the brandy bottle , then the whiskey bottle at the wall..

At that moment Gio marched back into the den "Hillary come on, let's go. I want to see his face as he watches you walk out of his life once again " gio grinned at Bill. 

Before Hillary could respond Bill was on Gio  punching his face his stomach pummeling him . Hillary screamed for the agents. Bill pulled Gio up and went to punch him in the face again, Gio ducked Bills fist flew past him and straight into Hillary's cheek. 

Bill felt sick as he watched Hillary struggling to her feet with the help of two agents who had just appeared. 

"I'll fucking kill you " gio wheezed while trying to dive at Bill. The agents restrained him . 

Bill was still frozen on the spot shocked at what hapoened "Hillary sweetheart I .I .I " Hillary gripped her quickly swelling cheek . Her teary eyes bore into bill showing nothing but contempt "   WHAT? you didnt mean to hit me ? I know,  but you just beat my husband to a pulp  your a fucking animal Bill Clinton, and I regret the day I laid eyes on you. "

"Come on Gio , let's go home baby". 

Bill stood rooted to the spot long after he heard the front door close .  He took the gold intertwined ring encrusted with jewels out of his pocket , he had put it on Hillary's finger for their 20th wedding anniversary and he was going to put it back on there tonight.

Sir can I get anything for you ?" "Yes find an open bar and bring me back their whiskey". 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**_4 months later ..._**

Bill turned in the bed and opened his eyes , he was thankful that the brunette he had spent the night with had already left, the others who helped heal his lonliness usually  wanted to stay for breakfast , when he just wanted them to fuck off. Three had gone to the press about their "passionate night" together and created a shit storm for a few weeks. But he didn't care let the public think what they want , let her read the stories , prove that he's moved on ..if only he had. 

Looking at the time he cursed before jumping out if bed and into the shower.

 Three hours later Bill was knocking on his daughters door.

"Daddy! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to be here till tomorrow!"Chelsea exclaimed while kissing her father and letting him into her apartment. 

"I know princess , but I wanted to see you , it been two weeks. ..So the big one year anniversary tomorrow? How does it feel being married a year?" "I know it's crazy how fast it's gone, and I don't want to kill him just yet so , so far so good! Chelsea laughed giving a thumbs up. 

"Well I would say I hope you and Mark are as happy as me and your mother or me and Gabbi. But I love you so I won't say anything " bill and Chelsea chuckled together. 

"Chels the reason I'm here..., about your anniversary party tomorrow , I'm so sorry sweetheart but there's a donors conference in Germany tomorrow and I  cannot miss it, I've tried to get out of it but the foundation needs more donors.I'm so sorry darling " "oh dad I really want you here.. what I'd I postpone till next week ?" "No! Don't be ridiculous , you've so many people coming everything is booked , you can cancel angel, I'll make it up to you and Mark when I get back" "OK daddy ...I'm sure your relived though that you won't have to see a certain someone?" . Bill grinned " you got me" "oh dad , I'm still so frustrated at the both of ye! I mean what happens if I have a child ? It would be nice for it to have both it's grandparents in the same room at some point in its life . .  and relax" she said as she caught a glimpse of his face "im not pregnant" she grinned and rolled her eyes as his face fell in disappointment.

"Well babe when that day  _finally_ comes , we"ll sort something-" he stopped talking when he heard the front door open and the sound of heels clanking on the wooden floor . "Chels where are ya baby? " "in the kitchen Mom" . Bills eyes widened . 

"Oh ,well Huma is bringing around the cake later and Gio is on his way up ,he's talking to the doorman but he wants  to know if y-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the kitchen and saw him sitting at the island counter. 

Her hair was a longer than it was since the last time he saw her four months ago, she wore a pearl shirt with pink suit pants and she looked absolutely heart -stoppingly beautiful. Infact he was certain his heart had stopped upon seeing her. 

"Bill how are you ?" She said forcing out a smile making her way into the kitchen. "Great , how are you?" "I need to ring Mark" Chelsea declared and quickly left the kitchen.                Hillary's smile dropped as well as her pretence at conversation. Bill twiddled his thumbs and took a swig of beer. She poured a large glass of wine and sat the opposite side of the island .

"Congratulations on the deal with Germany that took some tough negotiations " he said breaking the silence. She nodded her head in response . "Hillary-" she held up her hand stopping him "don't , you broke two if my husband's ribs that night." "And what? You expect me to be sorry? I am sorry, sorry I didn't break more". Hillary rolled her eyes. 

Bill gulped down the rest of his beer . "Anyway as fun as this catch up has been , I've a flight to catch." "Your not coming tomorrow?" "I'm in Germany I already explained to Chelsea. " "well when your there can you please keep your dick in your pants or at least find someone who doesn't blab to the press. It's embarrassing to read " "then don't read it, why would you ? You jealous ? " grinned Bill. "Don't be fucking ridiculous, I don't read it , but you might consider our daughter " "OK that's just weird Hillary she most defiantly wouldn't read it ". "Oh shut up you know what I'm trying to say ". "Chelsea doesn't pay attention to that shit , besides I have to celebrate , as of 3 weeks ago , I'm a divorced man. Gabbi sent the papers from wherever she is , she apparently met the love of her life -poor bastard " 

"Well that's sad really, two wives much happier with someone other than you, makes you think doesn't it? " came Gios voice as he walked into the kitchen. Bills blood boiled  but he pasted on a smile "it does actually, it makes me think how lucky I am that neither of those marriages worked out." His stomach twisted at the hurt that briefly crossed her eyes but he kept smiling. And went to say goodbye to his daughter.

"Do you have to taunt him?" Snapped Hillary. "Of course I do , can you blame me " he lifted her chin gazing into her eyes. "You OK?" "Why wouldn't I be?" He raised his eyebrow "oh just kiss me " she grinned

 

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chelsea's party had been one of the best times Hillary had,  had in a long time . It was so good seeing all her friends , though she did notice Betsey studying her from across the room once or twice...

That night Hilary lay in bed making love to her husband slow and gentle. He thrust gently into her  kissing her neck while she slowly rolled her hips, he hit that sweet spot and she began to softly moan . "Oh baby , that's it just there Bill". Gio instantly pulled his head up  from her neck and stilled his movements. "The fuck did you call me?" . Hillary tried to play it cool " I said babe , just there babe " "like fuck you did, what did you say ?".  Hillary flushed "I did Gio , I said babe " she went to reach for him but he slapped her hand away pulling out of her and climbing off her. "Your a fucking liar" he yelled as he got out of bed and left the room , slamming the door. 

Hillary followed him out a few minutes later , she wanted to give him a chance to cool off. 

"Gio , I'm sorry honey, it just slipped out" "were you thinking of him? While I was loving yoy?" . "No! Of course not , how can I think of anything  else when your working your magic on my body" she smiled trying to cut the tension.  

Gio stood and fired his glass to the floor and "it's not bad enough that you were screwing him behind my back! You have to go and SAY HIS FUCKING NAME ! . Gio roared .  "I'm.sorry sweetheart  , I didn't mean it and I promise I wasn't thinking of him". He rubbed his hands rapidly over his face. "Look , just go to bed or too another room , give me a chance to calm down."

An hour later he found her in the study working. He watched her work she was adorable her face scrunched up trying to figure something out that wasn't making sense. "Are you going to go to sleep at all?" Hillary raised her eyes from the computer screen. "Not until I'm forgiven and not without you"."Well come on then" he grinned 

She raised from her seat smiling and walked towards him. "There is one thing though and you probably won't like it," he warned. "What is it ? Cause if it's that weird thing you done when we were in Monaco that I told you to never do again .. I'd be up for it " she grinned. "I want you to cut off all contact with Bill ". She smiled "darling , all contact is stopped " ' I know but I mean if your together at some event , walk the other way. If he's in Chelsea's visiting you make your excuses and leave" "Gio this is ridiculous , for one he's not in my life , yesterday at Chelsea's was my first time seeing him in four months ! And for two he's the father of my child , if something concerns her I'm going to talk with him about her. How would you like it if I said  you can't speak  Helena and her fake tits, not even about your children.. "I wasn't FUCKING my ex wife. " 

"Look baby , I'm not asking for you to do it forever I'm only asking for until I can get my head around things. I mean I'm still so fucking mad at both of ye , you have to understand where I'm coming from" "OK I do gio but it's so childish , I know tha -" "it may be childish but right now it's how I can cope when you have to be with him for some reason, please Hill , who knows by the next time you see him it'll probably be a few months and  I might be over seeing you two speak to each other and not want to fucking break his fucking face. " 

She hugged him close blinking back tears. "OK gio , if that s what you want it's what you can have ". He pulled back and softly kissed her "Thanks honey... now what was that you were saying about what we did in  Monaco?"he grinned leading her from the room. 

Meanwhile in germany, the donars conference had been a huge success . He had gone out for drinks with some of the men which had turned into a full blown wild party back at his penthouse suite.  There was strippers and drugs everywhere

. Though he avoided the drugs he was currently enjoying a very raunchy lap dance from a very hot  stripper. She gyrated on him roughly so that he spilled his drink. "Oh shit , I'm sorry " "don't worry dear I was planning on taking these pants off anyway" he grinned seductively. She couldn't believe her luck . "Why don't you go get us more drinks and meet me in the bedroom.? " 

He laid on his bed waiting for her , he took his phone  out , while in his pocket the screen wasn't locked so the camera settings were on . He intended to close the camera but instead his thumb slipped to "recently deleted" and his eyes filled with tears. 

The picture was of the day she had come back to him , the day she told him she had left Gio. They had made love repeatedly. He had fallen asleep and when he woke he found her on the balcony naked but for a sheet. Her blonde her clumped from sweat . She had never been more beautiful, and he had never been happier. He had to take a photo of her as she watched the setting sun.

Looking at the photo now he felt nothing but fury and a deep dull ache in his heart. Hearing the girl enter the room he fired the phone away , grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She smiled as he told her he was going to give her the night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry , I actually don't know what I'm doing with this :). Thank you so much for comments you are all very kind X


	26. Chapter 26

The next time Bill and Hillary were together wasn't until August, Bill was officiating at Betsey's daughters wedding. 

The party was in full swing and Bill was dancing with Chelsea after the dance was over , a hot red head sidled up to Bill and asked him to dance to which he quickly agreed. She drapped herself all over him  pushing her body into his "Mr President I hear your finally single, want to come to my room later and celebrate? The party is my body. She whispered seductively. 

Bill was taken aback by her bluntness but quickly grinned and bit his lip nodding his head "go outside and wait for me in the elevator, I'll try and ditch the secret service" 

Hillary was laughing at a joke Harry was telling, throwing her head back in laughter he caught her eye . Some woman or she should say girl drapped all over him , a wave of jealousy washed over her. "Hillary  ...HILLARY!" She jumped "wha...what's wrong?" She frowned. "I've only been saying your name 150 times " said Hannah . "Oh don't exaggerate it was only 149 " laughed Hillary. "What's up?". "What time does your hubby get here?" "In about an hour or so "

40 minutes later , the red head walked to one of the bathrooms with a smirk on her face. She glanced under the stalls to check that they were empty before pulling out her phone and dialling a member. "Soph guess what ? " she practically squealed. 

"I can't wait to see gio" Hillary stated following Betsey into the bathroom. "I really missed him and our schedules are completely clashing the last month". Betsey smiled  as she listened to her  applying lipstick . "We need to have a proper  chat , I'm so so glad that-" "Ha Ha , I'm telling you soph, right there in the elevator , we didn't even make it to my roo/0m. He screwed the shit out if me ! Let me tell you he may be old , but what he can do things to a woman's body , he knows what to do ! If I was Hillary I would never of left him  , no matter what , I mean he's that good!"

Hillary's nostrils flared and her lips pressed together , Betsey watched her as she picked an imaginary piece of fluff off her eyebrow. "You alri-" "Why wouldn't I be? Come on let's get a drink" Hillary  snapped .

On there way out Hillary practically walked smack into Bill who was heading for the toilet. Her temper flared and without thinking she grabbed his suit jacket and tore open the cleaning supply room door  "what the fuck Hillary !what are " "just shut the fuck up and get in "she shoved him inside . "Hillary what are you doing ?" Betsey stressed with a raised voice . "Go back inside bets I'll be a sec-" "well fuck that im no-" "Go Betsey..please". She followed Bill into the supply room "Hillary your a married woman , I hope your not taking advantage of me " laughed Bill .Hillary slammed the door and turned the key but not before Betsey heard her clatter Bill. Betsey rolled her eyes and went back to the wedding. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Yelled Bill as held his red cheek. "Have you no fucking shame? Have you no  consideration for your child?" "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! , your a crazy fucking bitch !" "Keep your voice down" hissed Hillary . "ILL SHOUT AS LOUD AS I-" he quickly fell silent as she delivered a swift punch to his stomach.

"I'm on about you fucking some girl younger than your daughter in the elevator!" "How do you know ?" "Cause she's in there on the phone to blabbing to her friend about you...I mean your child is here what if she had gone to the elevator?" "and why would she come to the elevator? Besides the agents were keeping watch." "So that's it no sorry , nothing , I mean you can't even let me enjoy- " "I'm struggling to see how this is any of your business!" "It not , I just don't want to see my child" "oh for fuck sake Hillary , she's a grown woman if she " "WHAT ABOUT ME? Do you think it's easy for me to hear all this? I mean it fucking destroys me !" . Silence fell between them , Hillary's face was flushed and she was furious at herself for her confession.

"I'm sorry if it hurts you Hillary, but you made your decision" he said quietly. Hillary wiped her cheeks. "Besides you've fucked with my emotions enough the last year , that I really , really don't care about your feelings." "So just because Bill Clinton got hurt, forget what everyone else feels? Your a selfish fuck-" "well let's talk about you shall we? About what you done to me? You played me for a fucking idiot for a YEAR" "well now you know what it feels like don't you all the years you played me an-" . In one movement he had her pinned to the door his fingers digging into her upper arms , so tight she knew it would bruise .

"Don't , don't you fucking dare use that against me, this is about you ,what you done was cruel beyond measure , you made me believe that you had left him for good , that you only wanted me. That I was finally getting my wife back. After everything with  Gabbi , the fake pregnancy , I was destroyed but I had you I knew I'd be fine but then you fucking go and -" "Bill please stop" she whispered tears on her cheeks . "Why cause you don't fucking want to hear the truth?". "It's not the way it was Bill , bill look at me please" . Bill removed his hands from her arms . "Just go back in the party Hillary, were done here."

She reached up and gingerly caressed his cheeks ,her eyes searching his. He sighed and tears fell from his eyes "darling don't cry please " she pulled his head down and kissed one cheek and then the other , her breath hot on his face , their lips lingered. In a sudden rage he pulled back and pushed her hard "Your not fucking doing this again , I don't want you , I fucking HATE  you " his voice was dripping venom. She clattered him once again before leaving the store room .

A few minutes later he came out if the room. Flanked by his agents he went back to the party. He saw Gio had arrived, she was holding him close. Bill went to say goodbye to Betsey who was standing in the group with Hillary. 

He wrapped his arms around Betsey's waist and kissed her cheek. "Bye my darling girl, I'll sneak away but tell Laura she's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" "well you've seen enough of your own " laughed Paul . Bill playfully punched his arm before pulling him in for a hug . He kissed Hannah and Audrey and the rest of the girls goodbye , hugging their husbands. "Hillary" he nodded his head toward her. "William" she nodded her head back and grinned at him, he didn't return it. He shook gios hand , both squeezing harder than necessary.

Hillary watched from the corner of her eye. She saw Bill laugh and joke with Chelsea and her friends before kissing Chelsea goodbye. 

Her heart fell as she watched the red head follow him out the door a few minutes later. 


	27. Chapter 27

 The next Saturday Bill was in his daughters for lunch .

"We could just go out for lunch babe if you prefer". "No we'll just order in , besides if I look away you and the waitress might be in the bathroom having a quickie" she half smirked. "Chels , I'm sorry if Im embarrassing you , it's just I need some-" "oh dad of course I'm embarrassed , who wants to read about their father having sex, and god knows how many you fucked who didn't go to the press-" "You watch your tone, who do you think your speaking too?" "You dad , I'm speaking to you, you might want to remember that you have a daughter, one that doesn't want to see gossip about her father's sex life plastered on every magazine, I think I had enough of that growing up to last a life time , don't you? I mean your out of control dad!how many different woman have you slept with this week?" "That's none of your busi-" "HOW MANY!?" . Bill shrugged his shoulders "two or three" "you don't care do you, what this is doing to me, how embarrassing it is" "of course I do baby , your the most important thing in the world to me " "then stop acting like a fucking sexed crazed animal , you seriously need to get an std test, I'm not asking you to be celebate just tone it down , I mean Jesus" "I'm lonely alright , I'm lonely " yelled Bill.

Chelsea's eyes filled with tears, she knew her father was lonely and had always done her best to see him a couple of times a week but the fact that he had admitted it too her proved the depth of his despair "oh daddy , come here" she hugged him too her kissing his head as he sat at the island. 

Bill tried to shrug her off knowing he'd break down otherwise . "I love you so much dad " Chelsea kissed his cheek. "I know you do baby...I'm starving will I order no-" " just turn he heard high heels coming down the hall ,he frowned at Chelsea. 

"Sorry Chelsea that call was longer than expected , I'm starving what do you want to ord-" She faltered for a second before painting on a smile "hi Bill" "hillary" he acknowledged taking a swig of his beer while scowling at Chelsea. 

"I know I brought you both here, without either one knowing but I want to have lunch with both my parents at the same time, now I'm not getting delivery I'm going to go pick up our food and when I get back I want you both to have spoken more than two words to each other, it would also be appreciated if both of you were still alive on my return " joked Chelsea as she left. 

Hillary flicked her hair over her shoulder and went to the fridge "do you want a glass of wine ?" "No....get me a beer....please" he added.

Handing him his drink, she took her glass of wine and sat on the opposite side of the island and  unconsciously she began to stare at him

After a few minutes of looking elsewhere he finally made eye contact. "Can't you look somewhere else?" . She blushed and mumbled something before taking out her phone .  

She sighed "look bill, I know you hate me and I'm not exactly fond of you at the moment , but we need to be civil to each other for Chelsea's sake , it's not fair on her . I mean before last year , the few times we saw each other we were friendly to each other-" "things were a lot different then " "I know but...look we only have to see each other two or three times a year so it would be nice if we can". 

Bill shrugged his shoulders " only when Chelsea is here" he frowned. Hillary couldn't help but smile, as much as she wanted to rip him apart,  he was such a pouting baby ".

"How's the foundation?" "Fine " "Bill" she raised an eye brow. "It's fine, I'm going to Kenya in 3 weeks I should be gone about four or five months, so don't pine away after me" he grinned slightly and she smiled, though her tummy dropped. "That's a long time " "Ya but I'll be back Every couple of weeks , to see chels and her and Mark will come out and help" "is this the clean stove initiative? " "Ya , here I'll show you" . He got up to show her the info on his phone. 

Chelsea came back and walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father sitting impossibly close to one another , heads almost touching as they looked at something. He had his arm drapped around her chair his thumb stroking her back. Chelsea knew that this was all done unconsciously, and had she interupted them , especially as they both had extreme anger towards  each other, they would both be incredibly embarrassed at how close they were sitting .

Smiling she tiptoed from the kitchen to give them a few more minutes of togetherness.


	28. Chapter 28

Hillary cautiously opened the door to his study and took a sip of her brandy. "Have you calmed down ?" She asked quietly. "The fuck do you think ?"gio snapped . "Gio , my daughter asked for her parents to have a meal together, I couldn't say-" "You fucking could say no Hillary, if you wanted too but you -" "Oh for Christ sake Gio it was just lunch noth-".  "Ya and you were also just fucking him, and I just asked you to stay away from him you should respect my decision.   YOUR MY WIFE" Gio yelled while standing and slamming his fist on his desk .  

"I'm not fighting with you , I've a long trip tomorrow, goodnight I'll see you in a  two weeks.. 3  if your still sulkin" . She smiled trying to ease the tension "what do you want Hillary ?" He asked mournfully. "I mean I've fucking given you everything, I have loved you from the moment I met you .. before even but I'll never be enough will I ?"

Hillary's head drooped her eyes filled "I'm here aren't I , I'm where I want to be". "Your not here though , not really .I see the way you look at him when your around him ,  when he's on TV.." "Gio please , everything is such a struggle these past few months, I can't go over everything again , my mind needs a break "

"Fuck off Hillary , if everything is a struggle irs your doing , how can I save my marriage when you won't even try ?". "I am trying" she whispered her lip wobbling. 

 "I should say try harder but it's not going to get me anywhere is it ? He's always going to be there , he was always there really I was just blind too it, well not blind I always knew you still had feelings for him , I just hoped you'd feel enough for me , love me enough " he huffed his cheeks out before flopping back onto his chair hand over eyes. 

"Gio ,I do love you , you rescued me and made me laugh again when I didn't think it was possible to even smile again, I want us to work it out , I'll try harder I'll-" 

"You shouldn't have to fucking try ! "He shouted . "It shouldn't be a struggle for you to love me and not him ! I mean fuckiing hell !! . He rose again and started pacing the room panting in anger . 

"Gio, I can't say I don't have strong feelings for him , I know I asked for a divorce , but sweetheart the last few months .." she licked her lips as she paused, "you not giving me the divorce , making me come back was a good thing , I just got a little lost , but I want us to try again.

"You don't get it , I mean you of all people know what it feels like to be cheated on , how could you do it to me ? And you won't even fucking try to stay AWAY FROM HIM! He slammed his hand into the wall. "I DIDN'T KNow HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE! Why won't you fucking listen? "

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't this time there'd be another time , can you promise me you'll never speak to him again ?"  "Gio please this is fuckin rid-" "Ridiculous? I fucking know it is , this whole situation is , now promise me! .....Promise me Hillary " "baby I'll stay away from his company as often as I -" "I said promise me " he cut her off ,his voice dangerously quiet . "I can't gio " she whispered.

He turned his back on her "close the door ,on your way out , we're done here"


	29. Chapter 29

Hillary tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, finally giving up on any sleep she got up to look for husband . She found him still in his study writing on something in a notebook. "Can i Come in ?" She stood cautiously at the doorway. "Free country " was his response. She walked in and over to behind his desk. She leaned over behind him wrapping her arms behind his neck and kissed his cheek .

"Please , darling can we just move on from all this, please" "Hillary,... I can't sweet heart , how can I when the two of you won't let me , I know you don't see him a lot but when you do it just makes me want to fucking kill you both all over again." "Maybe we could get some marriage counseling , I know I'm not a big fan of counseling but it worked for me and." She stopped speaking not wanting to mention him by name . "Yes I know it worked for you and bill" he said emphazing his name. "Bit the only problem in our marriage was that you and Bill were sleeping together ".

She kissed his cheek again and then repeatedly "I do love you gio , what if we go away for awhile " "Hillary you barely have time to eat most days , how are we going to find time for a vacation"  well , huma emailed 20 minutes ago , my trip to Britain is cancelled in the morning so that means I don't have to leave till tuesday" "Ya well I still have to travel in the morning , or is my work not important?" "Gio reason with me here I'm trying to fix this please let me -" " the only way you can fix this Hillary is by doing what I ask but either you won't , can't or don't want too " he removed her arms from around his neck roughly .

"Your being and unreasonable asshole gio, and you know you are , I cannot tell my daughter that I'm not allowed see her father, I mean how fucking pathetic does that sound ?" "So I'm fucking pathetic now am I ?" He yelled . "No that's not what I'm saying gio." She angrily rolled her eyes. 

He rose and grabbed her hand , let's just go to bed, and put on that dark blue lingerie. Shocked at his fast change in mood but eager to please him , she locked lips with him and didn't come up for air until she reached their bedroom ...

The sun rising roused her from her  fitful sleep , she had only slept two hours , her husband was long gone for his business trip. He had made love to her roughly and furiously a couple of hours ago and she was incredibly tender what had prevented her from sleeping though was the niggling feeling that it was the last time her husband would have sex with her.

She threw on her gown and made her way into the kitchen to make coffee, her niggling feeling turned into harsh reality as she spotted the cream envelope placed up on the vase on the kitchen table , the same place she had left hers all those months ago ..


	30. Chapter 30

_Hillary,_

_I now know why you wrote me in a letter all those months ago, my heart is already broken and if I say this to your face it'll surely shrivell up and die_ _._

_I can't do this anymore , I'm finally  giving you your sought after divorce , the papers will be ready by wednsday , I'll have my lawyers fax them to you , you'll have to ring them from wherever you are and inform them of what country your in._

_Okay now that the formalaties are out of the way ...Hillary I love you , truly, madly , deeply . And I know you do love me , But your no longer happy here with me, and the most important thing to me is your happiness._

_How I wish I was the one you loved, I wish you loved me like I loved you ..like you love him.._

_I've tried to fight for you and our marriage the last few months , we have tried to get things back to how they used to be  but darling, what is the point of fighting a battle I had already lost ?._

_I remember  when I was still married to Helena , seeing you on TV screens as first lady and later when you first started  as a senator , I remember saying to myself , "that's your future wife " . I just knew ,I knew I had just met n my soulmate , I just wasn't yours._

_I want to thank you for bringing Chelsea into mY life and for being a , you weren't even a step mother you were another mother to my children. And I'll always be grateful to you for that._

_Whatever happens Hillary , I hope you'll  be happy , you deserve every happiness in the world no -one is more deserving of it._

_I want you to know that the last 5 years of marriage  to you have been the best part of my life , and I'll cherish our memories together._

_As I'm writing this , you have just come to the study door asking if you can come in,my door is always open for you ._

_I love you my sweet girl,_

_Giovanni xxxx._

Hillary's eyes were red and puffy as she wept as she read and re -read the letter. "What have I done " she grasped her head in her hands before picking up her phone . "Bets can you come over, I need you "


	31. Chapter 31

Hilary's sobs had subsided , puffy eyed she took a large gulp of her pinky grigio and rubbed her tired , sore eyes. "I leave for England tomorrow and I'm gone for two weeks , would you be able to clear my stuff out of here tomorrow? I could get someone else if you can't  I just need discreetness " Hillary asked Betsey ."of course darling , I'll get Hannah or Audrey to help " . Hillary sighed before talking another sip of wine , "why did I fuck everything up,what possessed me to cheat ? And why didn't any of you stop me , your supposed to be my best friends ". Betsey raised her eyebrow "are you for real ? I did try and stop you on numerous fucking occasions !" "Ya but you sent Bill that text message back at Christmas pretending it was me , we were finished if you hadn't sent that then we never would-" "you were miserable I was trying -" "well I'm over the moon now , jumping for joy aren't I ?" "Don't you dare blame me and stop looking for someone to blame when you know the only person to blame is yourself , I told you months ago it would end in tears". 

Hillary huffed out her cheeks . They stayed in tense silence for several minutes . Hillary finally broke it "I'm sorry " she mumbled.  "That's quite alright , look babe I know your hurting now , but deep down were you still happy with gio ?, I know you hill your persistent annoyingly so you don't ever give up, so there has to be a reason why you were ready to leave gio whether you know it or its something sub-conscious you need to be single for awhile  for the rest of your life if you want and focus on yourself and for the love of god ,not try and solve your personal problems by killing yourself with work." "I know I jus .... bets what did I do ? I mean I know I'm an intelligent person I just can't figure out...Gio was the best thing to happen to me I love him ,he made me so , so happy . That man gave me everything why wasn't it enough? I'll never forgive myself for this, I don't deserve happiness anymore." She broke down into a fresh wave of sobs....

Hillary was lying on  her hotel bed in London on the phone fighting with her daughter.. "Chels if you would just listen to m-" "No you listen to me , mom I'm so fucking shit of this bullshit!" "You watch your tone Miss , who the hell -" "I'll watch my tone when you stop bouncing between husbands , first you fuck my dad on -"CHELSEA! You better-" "on my wedding night sleep with him for months, her ready to leave gio ,my dads wife pretends she's knocked up, then you end things with my dad, leave gio and get back with dad, leave my dad and get back with gio and now gios left , what the actual FUCK mom ! " "Chelsea I don't know what's wrong with me I -" "Mom I love you but I can't listen to you " Chelsea hung up and hillary fired her phone across the room.

_3 months later.._

Bill was home for a few weeks from Africa for Christmas break , he entered the kitchen and turned on the TV while he started making breakfast , footage of Hillary immediately greeted him , flashes of photos of her and gio and several clips if her in Cambodia where she currently was. 

"PRESS WERE MADE AWARE  _APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS AGO , AND NOW AFTER CONFIRMATION FROM SECETARY CLINTON 'S AIDES WE CAN CONFIRM THAT THE SECETARY OF STATES 5 YEAR MARRIAGE TO  BIKLIONARE PROPERTY DEVELOPER GIOVANNI DEMICI IS OVER. THE DEEPLY PRIVATE COUPLE MET SOMETIME IN 2004 SOURCES SAY IT WAS AROUNF 8  MONTHS AFTER HER MARRIAGE TO PRESIDENT CLINTON CRUMBLED._

_SECETARY CLINTON KEPT HER FIRST HUSBANDS NAME FOR POITICAL PURPOSES , BUT MARRIED MR DEMICI IN 2006, IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION BUT IT IS THOUGHT TO HAVE BEEN IN ITALY . THE SPLIT HAS COME AS A COMPLETE SHOCK TO NOT ONLY THE PUBLIC EVERYWHERE , BUT TO THOSE CLOSEST TOO THEM._

_SECETARY CLINTON , ARRIVED IN CAMBODIA YESTSRDAY WITH PRESIDENT OBAMA FOR A FOUR DAY VISIT. WE WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON THIS STORY , WE NOW GO LIVE TO CAMBODIA WHERE BOTH THE PRESIDENT AND SECRETARY ARE DUE TO SPEAK ON POLITICAL ISSUES ._

Bill kept his eyes glued to the screen not noticing that the milk he was pouring into his coffee was now overflowing his mug, spilling across the island and dripping onto his toes.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ,I'm so sorry for leaving for so long , had no clue what to write anymore . Anyway I hope you like it ! Thank you everyone for comments and kudos x

_Three weeks later ...._

_Her legs wrapped around his waist , walking backwards the back of his knees hit the bed , falling backwards onto it but never losing his grip on her ._

_Straddling him , She pulled away from the kiss and tore his shirt open buttons flying , she dug her nails into his chest clawing his skin leaving a trail of red lines on his chest to his belly button as her hand reached his belt._

_He cried out in pain and pleasure as her hand slipped into his pants and gripped his penis tightly "you think some whore can fuck you better than I do ? Do you?" Panting hard he tried to reply but her grip on him tightened . "Do you? I'm only going to ask you one more time, can some fucking bimbo make you feel like I do ? ANSWER ME"  "NO! Only you ! Your the best baby , your phenomenal, your so fucking -" "And don't you ever fucking forget it " she hissed . She squeezed harder till he squealed , satisfied with the noise that had emitted from his throat she climbed off him ._

_He quickly scrambled off the bed "the fuck do you think your going?" "I'm going to a bar bill , have a few drinks -" "you've had enough drink-" "maybe find a man , a real man muscular , thick " she whispered enjoying the furey in his eyes as he grabbed her ._

_"Fuck you " he growled as he crashed his mouth against hers , "you better " she gasped in between kisses as he tore her shirt from her body and she opened her pants and stepped out of them._

* * *

_Panting heavily she arched her back as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly on the peak before nibbling on it . "Oh baby just like that " she moaned._

_He paid the same attention to her other breast before roughly kissing his way down her tummy his kisses becoming rougher as his teeth were added , taking his frustration out on her body. "Bill" she whispered in pain and in ecstasy "Shut up " he growled "you want me to stop ? You wanna go find your real man or your husband ? See if they can do what I can?" He asked before latching onto her thigh. She began to roll her hips "please Billy please ? Make me cum? Use everything you have , please plea-" she was cut off as a gasp escaped her throat as he moved his mouth to where she needed him most. She arched her back higher and wrapped her legs around his neck ..._

* * *

 

 

He didn't know where he was when he woke up , all he knew was that pain exploded in his head out through his eyes, he had the world's worst hangover. 

He felt movement next to him and turned his head , she opened her eyes and they both bolted upright , looking around at their clothes strewn across the floor of an unfamiliar room.

Hillary rolled her eyes before groaning and throwing her self backwards. "Please tell me this is a dream , a nightmare ? "She groaned while her head pounded . Bill pulled up the blanket to confirm they were both naked . "Nope " he pinched her butt and she yelped. "See real "


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh what the fuck, why can't you just leave me alone ?" Hillary whimpered running her hands through her hair .

"Me? You were the one who came onto me darlin you -" he was cut off by a glare . "Do you remember last night?" "No " he admitted. She sighed "well I'm too hung over to worry about it right now, I'm going back to sleep , see yourself out" she yawned closing her eyes and snuggleing into her pillow. 

He flopped back into his pillow "piss off , I'm going back to sleep too". 

He turned on his side facing her drinking in her every feature longing to touch her .

"Stop" she sighed. "Stop what " he chuckled.  "stop staring, I can feel you looking and I can't fall asleep" she stated while turning away from him and onto her tummy .

His need to feel her skin beneath his fingertips won out , he shuffled closer and wiped the hair from her back before running his finger tips along her spine, before bending his head and kissing her back with soft kisses. "Please Bill I need to sleep I -" "ssh just close your eyes baby and sleep" he whispered has he resumed stroking and scratching her back.

A couple of hours later Bill was awoken by having a pillow thrown in his face. "What the hell" he jumped momentarily forgetting where he was until he heard her giggle.

"Hey you pup" he smiled grabbing her and tickling every part of her he could . Rolling on top of her he saw the laughter in her eyes die but he ignored it.

He bent to kiss her lips but she moved her head to the side ,undeterred he began kissing from her ear lobe to the crook of her neck. 

"Bill come on , stop" she whispered pushing her hands on his chest. He grabbed her hands roughly and placed them above her head and continued his trail of slightly rougher kisses from the crook of her neck across her chest and down to the top of her breasts " 

"Bill stop" she demanded and yanked her hands free from his grasp. 

Bill rolled his eyes in frustration before rolling off her and onto his back , pulling the sheet around her she got out of bed grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom slamming the door . Bill dressed before calling for his closest secret service agent . 

* * *

"Well I know where at the Ritz Carlton, James what I want to know is how me and Mrs Clin- Secetary Clinton got here.

James looked uncomfortable but ploughed on " well Sir , you and Secretary Clinton were at your daughters Christmas party - " " I remember that much how did-" "I'm coming to that sir , the party was on for several hours when you approached Secretary Clinton and asked to speak to her, she declined but you insisted . You both went into the study in your daughters house , myself and Jack were outside the door we heard your  raised voices for quite sometime , after awhile secretary Clinton left the room and went back to the party , you stayed in the study for a while before returning to the party.

At the end of the party when everyone was leaving , Secretary Clinton told you that you were not to sleep in your daughters house and to book a hotel , you left in a rage and booked in here , and a few hours later secretary Clinton showed up. 

"Our daughter didn't hear or see us fight did she ?" "Not that I'm aware of sir , no ". 

"Good , so Hillary showed up here did she ?" Smirked bill smugly . "Yes sir "

"Thanks James that will be all"

* * *

 

Hillary walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair , she frowned when she saw the smug smile plastered all over bills face . "You look like an idiot" she stated while pulling on her boots. 

"An idiot you can't stay away from" he responded while buttoning up his shirt. 

"Oh Ya bill just look at me jumping your bones , you better get the agents in here to restrain me " she replied sarcastically while buttoning up her coat . 

"Well you did last night, you were the one who followed me here , you were the one who couldn't stay away " "that's not true , are you delusional " she blushed.

"No I asked James he told me everything" "Are you fucking stupid ? How fucking dare you discuss my private life with some-" "James is the loyalist most- " "And what about Charlie the guy who sold me and you out to Gabrielle , you stupid  fucker - WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" 

"Because your adorable, and I love y-" "DONT! DONT FUCKING START!"she yelled before storming from the bedroom , a few  seconds later he heard the door to the suite slam shut .

Feeling the happiest he had in months he picked up his phone and dialled a number . "Martin? It's Bill Clinton , how's the best Diamond dealer in new York ? Listen I know it's Christmas in a few days and I know you must be extremely busy , but can I ask you favour ?

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I know this is really long winded and back and forth but I promise there's only one chap left ..maybe two :)

That evening Hillary was working from home over the Christmas holidays , she poured herself another brandy and was  replying  to an email from an ambassador when there was a knock at the front door. 

"What do you want" she asked as she opened the door . Bill walked through without invitation, "your so joyful and festive hill , you should tone it down people might-" "What do you want Bill?"

He held up a bottle of scotch "Christmas drink?" "It's not Christmas for another three days" "oh come on hill-" 'FINE! One drink and your gone" 

....

Running her fingers through her hair , her legs  tucked up under her , Hillary through her head back in laughter as Bill told her a story of his recent trip to Iceland, as he poured their fourth drink.

"You looking forward to leaving the state dept next month?" "I wouldn't say looking forward, I'm going to miss it , the work was incredibly difficult but I had a great team and a fantastic time , but I am looking forward to sleeping and just chilling out. And I know John be fantastic as new secretary of state." Hillary said while stifling a yawn. 

"You tired , or did someone wear you out last night?" He winked. She rolled her eyes .

"Bill last night was a mistake I don't remember how I -" 

Bill moved closer , grabbing her hand  "hill before you say anything just listen to me...I know this last year has been tumultuous to say the least , but you have to miss me like I miss you, I love you so much darling , and I don't want to be without you" - "Bill plea-" "Marry me" he blurted out.

Hillary froze for a second before she burst into uncontrollable laughter, Bill joined along until her laughter was going on a bit too long . "Alright hill , it's not that funny-". "Are you for real? Bill are you on drugs?" She wiped her eyes, her smile fading when she saw the serious look on his face . "Your serious Bill? " "Hilary in another six monrhs , well be right back here again , saying Iasy night was a mistake .. so let's not let it be a mistake let's get married." "Bill I'm just out of a marriage four months ago "- "which you could of told me by the way-" "I just had a flashback , this was one if the reasons we were arguing cause I didn't-" yes neither you nor Chelsea told me that you and gio had split up , made me wait for three fucking months until the press announced it , thanks by the way " "OK first of all its none of your fucking business , and second of all I told Chelsea not to tell you , I did-"  "it is my business Hillary " he replied quietly.

He drained his glass and stood up abruptly reaching for his coat an air of defeat around him. 

She scrambled to her feet, she had expected a screaming match so was confused by his reaction.

"Bill?" "Just forget about Hillary, I'll see you Christmas day at Chelsea's I -" "what kind of fucking mind game are you trying to play you show up asking me to marry you and..." "I said forget it, here " he tossed her a velvet ring box. 

"Do what you want with it , sell it , keep it , fucking melt it down I don't care , all I know I'd that I'm done , I'm done fighting for you , I'm done trying to win you over,  after the night of Chelsea's wedding , I should have left you alone , who knows me and gabbi might if had a real child rather than a make up one , I would of been happy, not as happy as I know I would have been with you , like before you ended our marriage , or when we were going to leave Gabi and gio before Gabbi's fake pregnancy, or when you arrived at my fucking house with your suitcases in your hand having "left" gio " bill stopped talking and took a deep breath  because he knew his temper was at boiling point and he just didn't want to feel that pain anymore.

"The fight in  me has gone , goodbye madame secretary.  

He left before the tears started pouring down her face .

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for the comments , your kindness Is amazing :).  
> Thanks for sticking with it, the next chap is the last xx

Hillary picked up her wine glass and smiled at her daughter over the rim , thank you for such a beautiful dinner  darling all the food looks amazing" "Thanks mama, I'm just going to go hurry Mark up he's on Skype to his  friend in Singapore , start eating and ilk be out in two minutes" she said standing and heading towards her study.

Hillary took another sip of wine and cleared her throat, "your very quiet" she said looking at Bill who sat next to her. "No I'm not , I'm just tired , I was at a party last night and the women there were very ....energetic" he smirked . "OK , fair enough" she replied quietly .

"Shall we wait for Chelsea and Mark to start eating ?" "Obviously Bill,"

"Have you plans for new year's Bill?" "Few parties"  "Billy please , at least look at me when I'm talking to you, I know ..." "just don't Hillary , I said FORGET it ."  "Keep your voice down "she hissed.  

"Let's just sit here in silence then because I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you and I certainly don't want to look at you." Hillary was about to snap back when  she heard her daughter and son in law walk down the hall ,and she forced a laugh as if Bill had just told her something hilarious...

* * *

_2 months later_

Hillary kissed him passionately and allowed him to push her body into the couch , he hungrily kissed her neck ,  hand slipping up her top, she began to grind her hips when suddenly there was a knock on the living room door , she bolted upright , pushing him off her and tried to fix herself . 

"Come in " she said in a slightly squeaky voice .  It was her maid "madame , Mr Clinton is In the foyer- " "Mr Clinton is in the foyer and he doesn't have a lot of time so let's just move things along " bill declared as he barged into the living room. "Thank you Joyce " bill turned to the maid and gave her a winning smile.

Hillary rolled her eyes , bill lnarrowed his  as he took in her slightly dishevelled appearance , her swollen lips his eyes darted to the man who had stood up when Bill entered the room. 

Bill grinned and he bent at the knee as if he was talking to a child "and who are you young man?" "Bill this is " "he can speak for himself Hillary , your not still in school are-" "Sir my name is Roger Debois, I'm part of secretary kerrys transition team I was -" "you can leave now " bill cut him off . "Sir I take orders from Secetary Clinton" he looked at Hillary with such admiration and lust in his eyes that  bill had to look away before he snapped. Hilary smiled at Roger , "thank you Roger , that will be all" her eyes bore into Bills "for now " she grinned before darting her eyes back to Roger.  Roger smiled and nodded his head "pleasure and an honour  to meet you sir " he shook bills hand before leaving .

"Jesus Hillary , is he even legal ? This is brilliant you spent years giving me sh-" "for your information he's older than your  wife " "ex wife " "whatever , and anyway nothing happened , what do you want Bill?" "Nothing happened my ass , look at the state of " "WHAT do you want bill? " . Bill held up a big bag , "we're supposed to be organising Chelsea's party , going through her old stuff getting a theme ".

Hillary held out her hand for the bag, "I'll do it ,you hate doing this kind of thing " "I don't hate it, I just strongly dislike it " he grinned. 

"Go get the beer , I'll bring down my bag of photos of her as a child." Hillary stated.

* * *

 Hillary and Bill were on their knees Chelsea's old stuff spread out before them , they rifled through them reminiscing and laughing .

,"So how are you filling your spare time now that your unemployed , when your not with Roger of course". Hillary ignored the last part of the sentence and continued to rifle through old items of their daughters . "It's great , I get to spend so much more time with chels, I get to sleep , see my friends when I want and just do what I want for the first time in over twenty years ".  Bill smiled at how happy she sounded. "I'm glad hilly, you've done such an incredible job , you were the best secretary of state this country's ever had , and  that job plus what was going on with us must have caused monumental stress and turmoil , but you never let it show to the public  or in your work , I'm sorry for my role in stressing you " . 

Hillary smiled at him with Misty eyes "thanks Bill, that means so much coming from you ". 

He picked her hand off of her knee and brought it to his lips he kissed it repeatedly , slowly he kissed up her hand past her wrist   she yanked her hand away roughly, and stood up . "Why is it that everytime we start getting along , you pull some shit like this ?" She screamed . He scrambled to his feet . "Jesus Christ I mean , two months ago you came here with a fucking engagement ring ,  when I'm still getting over another failed marriage , who fucking does that?...a marriage that shouldn't have failed had you stayed away, but you " "Hey I never fucking forced you to do anything , you wanted me just as much as I wanted you , I love you with everything I have -". She held up her hand cutting him off "Bill just go, and I mean it don't come here again and don't talk to me again until you can act like an adult , your fucking insane!"

Bills temper was rising and he began to pace "oh and your very fucking mature banging some y-" "Nothing fucking happened ! We kissed that was it , it's not your business what I do!" 

"Your acting like some kind of who're -" "EXCUSE ME? You listen to me you little prick , I was with 2 men before you and 1 after you he ended up marrying me, that's 4 men my entire life Bill so don't you ever , ever call me a who're in my own home. How many women have you been with this month ? " "It's none of your-" "DON'T you fucking dare give me that answer Bill I mean it !" 

"Actually I don't want to know , you just won't stop will you? Your determined to embarrass -" "I'm discreet Hillary, " Hillary snorted and poured herself a large Brandy before sitting down in an armchair .

"Hillary the last time I stood in this room I told you I was done trying to win you over, but when it comes to you I just can't stay away" -"well try harder!" "Tell me you don't love me then " "bill just stop-" "TELL ME!" 

"YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! I LEFT MY HUSBAND FOR YOU!" "YA FOR THREE FUCKING WEEKS! Then what did you do you hopped right back into his bed and had him gloat about it in MY FUCKING HOUSE! -"it wasn't like that-" "you keep saying that Hillary but that's exactly what it was, I mean you lay in my bed telling me know matter where you go , you'll never be as happy as you are with me -" and I meant it darling" "BULLSHIT ! "

"You know what Bill think what you want , buy know this , you fucked it  up . Yes I slept with gio, but he was my husband Bill , maybe I needed to be with him one last time , he was a brilliant husband and I wanted to say goodbye , but when you found out what did you do ? Go fucking insane, but what got you the most was that I  still felt something for my husband , you couldn't handle the fact that I had feelings for him, so that was it . But had you been a FUCKING MAN you would of handled it . Gio did , he told me he always knew I was inlove with you but he worked hard to make me fall for him.' 

"I'm sorry Hil-" 'abd the funniest part is Bill that I was staying , I was staying with you, you once told me that if you had to choose between gabbi and me that I'd win everytime, I felt the same deep down you'd always be the one to win over any man . That night in Chappaqua when I told Gio to wait in the car , I was going to follow him and tell him it was over , that I loved him but I couldn't be without you . " Hillary huffed out her cheeks before wiping the tears on them .

Bill stood , crushed that once again his actions had stopped her happiness. 

"Baby I " "please Bill , if you love me than just go "

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

7 weeks later :

"Well your finally relaxed mama and happy, and have had some Peace and quiet, so I think if this is what you want , I'm delighted. "Smiled chelsea.

"I know it is  baby, I've known it all along I just needed some time to myself ,  I'm kind of nervous , what do you think bets?"

"I'm so happy you had this time to just be you hill, and I,  despite everything I've said before , do believe this is the right thing   I know you'll be really , really happy baby and that's what you deserve, it's what I want , what we all want for you "

* * *

 

Two days later , Chappaqua:

Bill yawned and waited while one of his agents opened the front door and had a quick look downstairs . Bill followed him rubbing his eyes "thanks Terry , you sure you and the guys don't want a beer ?" "No thank you sir" "OK its been a long couple of days travelling thanks again and be sure to get plenty of rest I won't be going anywhere for a day or two. "

After the agent went to the barn , bill stood in the den pouring himself a night cap . "Can I have one of those ?" "Fuck!" Bill jumped in fright and turned around.

There she stood in the doorway laughing "are you trying to  kill me " he rubbed his chest . "It would certainly make my life easier ". She grinned.

He poured her a drink and handed it to her with a questioning look ."why are you here, your not sick are you? Or  Chelsea ??"

She blushed and looked away " no I ..I came here to say sorry , sorry for the way I treated you -" "it's fine , I'm used too it by now , " he cut her off.

"Now why are you really here, Hillary ?....... look,  just drink your drink and then go , or take the bottle with you , you've taken everything else". He glared at her while downing his own drink .

"Well this has been real fun hill, but I've places to go , people to do and you're not-"

"Stop! Why do you keep throwing women in my face ? You done enough of that when we were married " "well that just got you to say something" he said jokingly.

"Do you have any idea how fucking pervy and ridiculous you look , chasing after women who -" "I don't chase they come running to me , just    like    you" he pronounced the last three words slowly . 

She raised her hand to slap his cheek but he caught it and pulled her too him "don't you fucking dare , try it again and I'll break your hand " he gritted between his teeth . 

She raised her other hand he grabbed it infuriated , puling her body flush against his , "you fucking bitch " he hissed 

 Her eyes flew from his lips to his eyes "kiss me" she whispered. 

Enraged he shoved her hard , before storming from the room. 

She scrambled off the couch where she had landed and ran after him "bill wait , I came here to -" . He whirled around "to what ? To tell me you love me and want to be with me ? And then change your mind three weeks later an-" "I Never changed my mind darling I tried to -" "what you tried to do was make me look like a fool and you succeeded congratulations , I tried everything I possibly could to be with you these last two years but you just keep knocking me back Hill, I can't try anymore , so do us both a favour and just go , let's just go back to seeing each other twice a year in Chelsea's like when we first split up. Now if you don't mind , I've a brunette waiting for me to warm her bed .

He turned to leave but she ran past him up the hall and blocked the front door . 

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me" "move Hillary" "I'm sorry Billy, I'm sorry for leaving" "Which time" he snapped.

"Billy please I jus- " "you have 5 seconds to move before I move you " "bill just stop , I'm here because I'm sorry , I want to be with you , I need you darling." "Move hill-" "I'm not letting you go this time Bill, here look " she reached around into her pocket and fished out a box .

"This ..this i.i.is the ring you showed up with at Christmas" she stammered while pulling it out of the box and onto her finger "there now we're engaged" she stated triumphantly through her blushing cheeks.

He watched her enthralled before a mist of fury descended , he grabbed her hand and roughly twisted the ring from her finger . "Ow bill your hurt-". He fired the ring to the floor "that's it is it ? Hillary wants something so you expect me to just nod like a dog? But when I asked you to wear that ring at  Christmas you practically told me to go fuck myself ? I have begged and begged you to be with me-".

"IM SORRY ! I know I stringed you along , I know I'm a bitch but Bill I was confused , I was torn apart , I had the responsibility of having the toughest job in the world and I just lost control of myself for a little while and I bounced between you and gio and caused so much pain , but Bill we both know , we've both always known were two parts that make a whole. 

I don't regret asking you for that divorce in 2005 bill because we were tearing each other apart and I don't regret being married to gio because , he was one of the best things that happened to me and he was a fantastic husband and I loved him. But what I hate is that I would wake up most mornings with him beside me and wish it was you"Hillary stopped speaking and her lip wobbled .

Bill huffed out his cheeks "Hillary , I ..I have to go , he picked the ring up off the floor ...this is all wrong  " he walked out the door closing it behind him. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks so much to everyone for reading and sticking with it. Xx

Hillary stood and looked at her watch 45 minutes she had been sat on the stairs crying her heart out.

She shook her  head and  tried to pull herself toget her.  She closed the front door and left chappaqua. She needed to get rip roaring drunk. 

* * *

 

Stumbling into her Hall several hours later he shoved her up against the wall, his hands all over her his lips never leavino her neck. "I have wanted to fuck your brains out since the first time I've met you" he breathed against her skin.  She grinned and rolled her body againsto his while breifly closing her eyes. 

She felt him being dragged away she opened her eyes "bill,what the fuck are you doing here?." 

* * *

 

The next morning she was awopen to a spray of water  on her face, she bolted upright gasping. "Oh your alive ,what a shame " came an angry voice. "Bill what the fuck?" She screamed before whimpering in pain with the pounding in her head. 

"I'll tell you what the fuck! How fucling dare you give me shit about fucking women when all along you-" . "Don't you ever EVER compare me to you i never slept with Roger you saw to that! And how fucking  dare you break into my home and stop me from being with some-" "Ohe don't be so fucking  dramatic I didn't break in I had a key " "WHERE DID YOU GET A KEY ?" "And speaking of breaking in disn't you break into my house last night? O I forgot it's a different rule for hillary" " bill where's Roger? " " Don't know he nearly pissed his pants last night before I threw him out" . Hillary buried her hands in her face. " Don't you worry hillary, he won't go to the press cause that's all you care about isn't it? Your fucking perfect image" he slammed his fist into the wall. Hillary raised her head from her hands "GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE , OUT OF MY LIFE, I DON'T WANT YOU!" . 

Bill ran to the bed grabbing her by the arm "Get up, and get downstairs" he gritted through his teeth dragging her out of bed. " Ow get your hands off me"  She kicked him but he grabbed her legs swooping her over his shoulders. She continued to kick his chest as her hands beat his back as he carried her down the stairs  " let me go you prick".  " Fine!" He let go dumping her on the floor before grabing her arm dragging her to her feet once more , his face set in determination , igoring the string of expletives she was screaming at him as he dragged her to the den.

He stopped at the door of the den "open the door"  he snapped.  

Giving him a death glare and opened the den door he pushed her inside following her and closing the door behind her. 

Her eyes filled with tears ato the scene in front of her. The room was covered in rose petals and candles,  fairy lights hung all around the cealing. 

She gulped before turning to him with a look of confusion. "Bill I what .." 

"This would have been much more romantic had it happened last night like I wanted it to before you started acting like a who.." he stopped talking anxious not to start a fight against. 

"What do you mean you left me last night to fuck some bimbo as I begged you to stay and listen to me" her lip wobbled as her eyes filled with tears. 

"And I was planning to but about two minutes after I left you got inside my brain as you always do and I wanted to .... to.. for fuck sake just marry me will you ?" He dropped down on one knee producing the ring he had snatched from her hand the previous night. 

"Bill i" "Hillary you are without a doubt the most infuriating,  annoying, psychotic,  perfect ,beautiful ,sexy , intelligent wOman I have ever met and while I succeed athe many things getting over you was never one of them. I cannot be without you . Will you marry me my darling . " h e was cut off  as she jumped on him knocking him over "yes ..yes..yes.." She whispered climbingredients on top of him  while showering his face with kisses...

* * *

He opened his eyes to see her sapphire  blue eyes gazing back at him. Grinning he rolled on top of her. "Good morning my beautIful wife to be " he whispered while rubbing his nose against hers before  kissing it. 

"Bill I'm sorry for everything these past few years " "sssh I don't care about that all I care is that you rright here now and that you'll stay right here by my side where you belong" 

Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled him down for a searing kiss. "You are my everything my darling let me show you how much I adore you." She flipped him so she was on top as she kissed and licked her way down his body. 


End file.
